Peanut Otter's Disco
is a TV series created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Premise 7-year-old Peanut Otter, after becoming famous for his disco artist career in 2016, is somehow mentally stuck in the '70s, and somehow can't really control it. He runs a combination discothèque, casino, events center, and convention center obviously called Peanut Otter's Disco, located in a converted prison that cost two undecillion dollars (that's $2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) to be transformed into the disco, where people from across the multiverse can party all night. Over time, the series begins to focus mainly on the characters of Pixel McDank, Orphie, and others, with the Otter Trio (Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter) shoved into the background. Characters (add more if you want, please.) Peanut Otter A 7-year-old otter child who somehow is able to run a disco. While still smart, funny, and loyal, he became mentally stuck in the '70s, being obsessed with said decade. He wears his attire from the PB&J Otter episode "Picture Perfect". He announces using a Sony ECM-51 microphone. His theme song is "The Best Disco in Town" by The Ritchie Family. Jelly Otter Peanut's 5-year-old sister who is an uber '80s fan after binge watching tapes of MTV footage from 1983. Therefore, she is mentally stuck in the '80s. She is a tomboy who comes up with ridiculous ideas. Her theme song is "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. Baby Butter Otter A 2-year-old otter baby, who, for some reason, is drawn in Bambi style instead of how Jim Jinkins (her RL creator) draws her. She loves getting dirty and having fun and communicates using simple words on some occasions. Lisa Loud happens to go after this cutie for examination. In Season 5, her appearence was explained by saying that she once stood way too close to Synergy before a Jem and the Holograms soundcheck. Her theme song is "Off to Play" by David Snell. Edd and Eddy Two kids from Peach Creek who used to scam kids to get money for jawbreakers. Eddy is confused on why an otter is running a disco, yet he still comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to boogie down. Double D, who tags along, is fascinated by this fact, thinking it's another step to mustelid evolution. Their theme song is "Through Being Cool" by Devo. Jontron Peanut's agent who doesn't give a flip about the otter's job and instead focuses on being a gamer. At least he isn't fired by some idiots. Jon is also Pixel's daddy. His theme song is "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" by Skrillex. Homer Simpson An alcoholic dad of three kids who is usually an attendant of the parties held at the disco. Not only does he come to the disco for fun, but he also goes there just to get a drink of Duff beer (yes, the disco employees wanted to suit his desires). His theme song is "The Beer Song" from South Park. Mordecai A blue jay who is the main DJ of Peanut Otter's Disco. Even though he's into '80s and '90s stuff more, he is only allowed to play 1970s disco music according to Peanut, much to his disappointment. His theme song is "Flash Light" by Parliament. Doug Walker AKA the Nostalgia Critic, he is Jelly Otter's guardian because Ernest and Opal Otter are on an eternal vacation. His theme song is "Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard. The Dramatic Chipmunk A former meme-lord who is a wall flower. I'm not making this up. His theme song is "Albuquerque" by "Weird Al" Yankovic (because f ck you, that's why) Lisa Loud A four-year-old college graduate who is Double D's new friend and Peanut thinks she looks like someone straight out of 1974. She was hired to be a janitor at Peanut Otter's Disco, but she didn't really care at all. She is always trying to catch Baby Butter with inventions while she's not working, but fails miserably (think Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner). Her theme song is "Watch Us Work It" by Devo Discoshooter An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. He has an unseen friend named Electric Boogaloo. His theme song is "Yo, Little Brother" by Nolan Thomas Bob the Builder The repairman who works at Peanut Otter's Disco. How many disco balls did he have to replace? Well, you figure that for yourself. He also installed the flashing dance floor. His theme song is "Dare to Be Stupid" by "Weird Al" Yankovic Kenny McCormick An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco parties. Every time he visits, he dies there and somehow is revived. His theme songs are the same as Jelly Otter, but played backwards, and "MmmMmmMmmMmm" by the Crash Test Dummies. Bender A robot agent of Lisa Loud. Lisa is annoyed by this artificial being's laziness. His theme songs are "The Robots" by Kraftwerk and "Sex Machine" by James Brown. Filthy Frank A man who hates Peanut Otter's Disco and yells "IT'S TIME TO STOP" every time he goes there, but the attendants look at him in disgust. Ironically, they secretly love him. His theme song is "Shut Your Mouth" by Garbage Heavy An attendant of POD who, despite his stature, is the king of the dance floor who'd put Tony from Saturday Night Fever to shame. He is Peanut's favorite attendant because of this. His theme song is "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees Luan Loud Peanut Otter's Disco's resident comedian. She was originally a last minute replacement for another comedian, a disco and post-disco-themed Minnie Pearl knockoff called April Stardust, who died of AIDS (being a lesbian outside of her showbiz life) before opening night. Her microphone is, according to her Comedian Union ID, a Sony F-98 microphone from the '70's plugged into a Livewire 1/4" Female to 1/4" Male Angle Adapter which is plugged into a Line 6 TBP06 beltpack wireless guitar transmitter synced up to a Line 6 RXS06 Receiver. Her theme song is "Everybody Wants To Rule the World" by Tears for Fears Devo One of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. Like Luan Loud they were a last minute replacement, this time for a Latin freestyle group named Mysterion, which couldn't make it to opening night. Their theme song is the same as Bob the Builder. Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) Some male self-insert who was there, he's a super epic and crazy person who's also a womanizer and a lord of the dance. His theme song is "I Wanna F ck You In The Ass" by The Outhere Brothers. Minerva Mink An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. She is a sex god and furry girl who is Elijah's waifu. She is super sexy and loveable and will make the average furry's dong inflate. Enjoys filming pansexual fetish porn that borders on actual porn and blurting out all her fetishes at once. Once hosted a reality show on BYUtv that was cancelled after it's 26th episode's first commercial break. She also performs in the Disco's "Nightly Circus" performances. Her theme song is "Soft Things" by Devo. Steve Former Blue's Clues host who is Minerva Mink's agent. Wears a neck brace (not pictured) and reverse colored clothing. His theme song is "The So Long Song" from Blue's Clues Cleo AKA That tall catgirl, she is Peanut Otter's guardian for the same reasons as Doug Walker. She comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to man the cocktail bar. Her theme song is "The Model" by Kraftwerk Robbie Rotten A lazy Icelandic man who is the head cook of Peanut Otter's Disco. Makes great blue and white colored curvy cakes. He's a cool memelord and a secret pornstar. His theme song is "Master of Disguise" from LazyTown Stingy A puppet child who is Peanut Otter's Disco's landlord. Usually comes to deliver equipment, deliver instruments for the bands, collect bills, claim everything as his property, and boogie down. ALL YOUR FEELINGS ARE HIS!!! His theme song is "The Mine Song" from LazyTown Luna Loud Part of one of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. She has a crush on Devo's Bob (formerly known as Bob 1 before Bob "Bob 2" Casale died). Her theme song is "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" by AC/DC Lucy Loud Gothic girl and Peanut Otter's Disco's resident poet. Most of her is spent buying endless amounts of copies of screamo music records. Her theme song is "Some Things Never Change (Cassette Version)" by Devo Wordsworth Peanut Otter Disco's other poet. He's a grey cat who rhymes and is stuck in the 80's. His theme song is the same as Luna, but reversed and in G-Major. Lana A girl from the far-off island of Akala, who has two twin sisters named Sarah and Harper. Her favourite pastime involves making pre-made fishing rods. She also has an Araquanid. Her theme song is "Sexi Luv" by Devo Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. Her favourite meal is a pre-made berry soup called "Mallow Surprise". She also is bisexual and has a Steenee. Her theme song is "High School Confidential" by Rough Trade Lincoln Loud Kid who has white hair despite not being an old geezer yet. His theme song is "Happy Guy" by Devo Booji Boy Man wearing a rubber mask and glasses who is Devo's agent. His theme song is "Words Get Stuck in My Throat" by Devo Susie A girl from a hostile alien planet who was recently fired from Haltmann Enterprises, Ltd. Once watched giant Mecha anime for 37 hours straight. Her theme song is "Too White" by Nolan Thomas. Lusamine A super-hot female who, despite her looks, is already over 40. She is the president of the Aether Foundation and has no memory of murdering innocent Pokemon, creating black holes all over the Alola region and getting eaten alive by a parasitic jellyfish, instead choosing to spend her free time at the disco organizing raffles and performing "The Cup Song". Also, tap dancing. Her theme song is "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick. Bridget A Irish mouse girl who is the Loud kids' guardian because their mom and dad are on an eternal honeymoon. She also performs in the Nightly Circus and does cabaret performances. Her theme song is "Psychology Of Desire (Demo)" by Devo. Mitzi Mozzarella Animatronic mouse girl... thing. She performs in the Nightly Circus and does cheerleading for the local vocational high school in her spare time. After breifly leaving The Rock-afire Explosion in the 90's, she became famous for her rap artist career and now runs a record label named "Mouse Shit Money Records" which is owned by Peanut Otter's label (Polymer). She lives in the disco's basement, where she and Hector (Wordsworth's boyfriend) engage in numerous illegal activities, such as hiding dead bodies, smuggling Kinder Surprise Eggs, and holding people hostage. According to the episode "Will You Slam With The Best or Jam With The Rest!?", her bewbs weigh approximately 1295.31 X 10^9999999999999999 tons. If you tried to put that problem in an advanced calculator, such as a TI-84 Plus, it'll say that it is an overflow of a problem. So basically, her bouncy balls' weight is so massive that it makes even the most advanced calculator explode in an error. Her theme song is "Beds Are Burning" by Midnight Oil. Bobby, Tobby and Flobby Rotten Robbie Rotten's henchmen, They are number one (hey!). Their theme song is "Life Is What U Make It" by A.G. Cubano featuring Tiny Doo. Sportacus The big blue kangaroo who is one of the security guards and a bouncer at Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "The Super Thing" by Devo Wilford Wolf A wolf, duh. He is permanently stuck in his muscular form because f ck you, that's why. He is a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "Clap for the Wolfman" by The Guess Who featuring Wolfman Jack. Tubb A frog who is also a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "Whip It" by Devo. Roxie Deep-voiced cat lady. Her theme song is "Praying Hands" by Devo. Dixie Minerva Mink's adopted sister in this show. Her theme song is "Another Brick in the Wall (Part II)" by Pink Floyd. Funshine Bear A Care Bear who is the after hours host of Peanut Otter's Disco. Her theme song is The Care Bears Countdown from The Care Bears Family. Bubsy Bobcat Another nuisance who shows up during after hours saying his catchphrase "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!" and knocking over stuff on purpose. Plus, he likes to surprise people in an uncomfortable manner. His theme song is "Strobe Light" by The B-52's. Lillie Lusamine's daughter, who spends most of her free time at the hair salon or at the disco. When she's not doing that, she's trying to keep Nebby in her bag to stop him from running away (theoretically, at least). Her theme song is "Secret Love Song" by LittleMix. Nebby Lillie's and Lusamine's pet Cosmog. Pixel McDank A Fonz-wannabe self-insert. She enjoys torturing the whole disco by hijacking the DJ software and playing Jacob Sartorius songs on an endless loop with no warnings (for this reason the disco has a panic button in case Pixel enters). Pixel also happens to be mentally and emotionally stuck in the 1960's. Her favorite pastime is making Club Penguin music videos on a knockoff Sony Vegas and adding in seizure enducing sound effects. She is currently in a strange lesbian relationship with Sayaka Maizono from Danganronpa. She has a clone named Lexip McMeme and her theme song is Dare To Be Stupid by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Ernie and the unnamed blonde puppet Two characters from Peppermint Park. Johnny A baby Popplio. Jeremy A baby Rowlet. Snuggle Bear/Treddy Bear (Battletanx commercial) An unlucky genderfluid parody of the popular Snuggle Bear mascot. (S)he is an attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco and is often accidentally trampled over by other attendants. Kenny McCormick feels sorry for him/her. (S)he also hangs out with Funshine Bear a lot. In "What's in a Nickame?", (s)he reveals that his/her actual name is Treddy Bear. Brian (TheworldofBingbang32) A crazy New Englander self-insert who's catchphrase is "GO RED SOCKS!". He is also a big fan of Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats and is dating Cleo. He's also the secondary DJ, and is allowed to play all types of music compared to Mordecai, and enjoys torturing the whole disco by playing new wave and Latin freestyle songs at full volume. Marco U. Diaz Pixel broke up with him. He kills himself near the end of Season 4. His theme song is "Smart Patrol / Mr. DNA" by Devo. Jem and the Holograms Peanut Otter's Disco's secondary house band. They dress in white Tyvek suits with stripes made of painted electrical tape on the bottom of the pant legs in the colors of their hair and Pyramex Ztek Orange Safety Glasses rather than what they dressed like in the show. Their theme song is "JEM GIRLS" from their series. Beach Bear He's a polar bear. Duh. Sophie the Otter An otter self-insert (PB&Jotterisnumber1) and PB&J's cousin who visits the disco every now and then just for fun. She likes to sing along to the songs that play in the disco. She is also very intelligent and has a passion for reading non-fiction. Her theme song is "Otter Power". The Chinaotter An otter character and the freak baby of Sophie the Otter and the Devo character the Chinaman. His theme song is "Turning Japanese" is by The Vapors, despite him being Chinese. Raphael A Ninja Turtle who leads Edd and Eddy as their overlord because Ed is on an eternal vacation. His theme song is "Once Around the Block" by Mark Kalfa. Mona Lisa A lizard... thing who is Raphael's bitch. Jessica Rabbit She spends her time stripping for customers at the disco because her husband Roger Rabbit is on an eternal business trip. Screwy A bully robot who wants to be hired to work at Peanut Otter's Disco, but never seems to get what he wants. Eventually, Peanut would change his mind on whether Screwy is right or wrong for the workplace. Julie Bruin What kind of species is she? I forgot. Blaze the Cat Cat woman. Duh. T-Bone and Razor Two "kats" from Megakat City who now spend their time doing donuts in the parking lot of the local Super K-Mart and providing security for the disco. Callie Briggs She's a cat lawyer woman thing. She put T-Bone and Razor in the friend zone and spends her time at the disco since Mayor Manx is at an eternal golfing tournament for mayors. The B-52's Devo's sexy matches. Lori Loud Crazy teen lady who jerks off to Devo fetish hentai. Her theme song is "Cake" by The B-52's. Leni Loud An autistic teenager who spends her spare time cleaning tables at the disco. Her theme song is "One Bad Apple" by Nolan Thomas. Lynn Loud A transgender tween who spends her time doing donuts with BMX bikes in the alley behind the disco. Her theme song is "There's A Moon In The Sky (Called The Moon)" by The B-52's. Sydney A green frill-necked lizard from the Outback who is the parking valet driver for Peanut Otter's Disco. During his duty, he always acts as a general entertainer to his passengers when driving them to the disco. He also talks about Jingaroo (a kangaroo) and his other Outback friends sometimes while not working. His comedian side rivals that of Luan Loud's. However, as shown in "Make Up Your Mime", he reveals that he is merely a neophyte at miming. His theme song is "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna. Grubby An Octopede who was separated from Teddy Ruxpin entirely. His purpose in the disco is nothing more than sleeping during every visit. Other characters would wind up kicking him around either intentionally or unintentionally. But no matter how hard, Grubby doesn't notice the pain and continues dozing off. Thus, this proves to be a challenge to get rid of Grubby from the disco, especially since he would come back almost every night to sleep some more. For some weird reason, he can only either keep one eye open or have both eyes shut. Some random A.T.P engineer A A.T.P engineer that resigned from the A.A.H.W and somehow still wears his gear. He has absolutely no frickin' idea what's going on. He was hired to guard the entrance door. (While inside???????) Miroir KirbiMiroir's attempt at creating a self-insert. He loves travelling through time and typically arrives at the disco wearing the latest fashions from whichever time period he last visited. He is shown to be friends with Lana, Mallow, Lillie and all the other self-inserts (yes, even Pixel McDank). His theme song is "No Money" by the Cahoots. Duke Nukem Badass, wisecracking alien a** kicker from L.A. that bases most of his quotes from action movies. Even tough he hates disco he still ocassionally goes in the disco to forget about the most reccent games that feature him. Theme? This is Duke Nukem we're talking about, he doesn't need no theme! Likes: Babes, guns (Especially big ones!), strip clubs, kicking ass, chewing bubble gum, kicking ass AND chewing bubblegum at the same time! (Barely ever happens.) Dislikes: Disco, alien scum, disco-loving alien scum, alien scum that steal our chicks, DISCO-LOVING ALIEN SCUM THAT STEAL OUR CHICKS!!!!!! And running out of bubblegum to chew so he can only kick ass. (WIch happens most of the time.) Orphie A dramatic Marowak. He lives in a bunker underneath the disco, and changes personality every episode. His theme song depends on his personality. Lixep McMeme Pixel's extremely quiet counterpart. Lixep is responsible for the birth of Genesis, the buttbaby she made when she had sexi tymez with Marco to get under Pixel's skin. Lixep is very over-dramatic and is potrayed as an enemy of Pixel's. Lixep's theme song is this. Genesis The baby that Lixep made with Marco so Lixep can make Pixel A N G R Y. Amelia A flying submarine who is an after hours host. Her theme song is "It's Never Ever Easy" from the Rubbadubbers. Sammy Joe A Sceptile who is just there for the music. His theme song is "Babe We're Gonna Love Tonight" by Lime. Pippy A Rockruff who is Sammy Joe's friend. His theme song is "Disco Band" by Scotch. Moose A. Moose A former host of Noggin who appears at the disco. His theme song is "Happy Children" by P. Lion. The Supernoobs Four wallflowers who save the world from alien viruses. They are known as the SuperDudes by press coverage. Their theme song is "Throw Money at the Problem" by Devo. Chihiro, Junko, Toko, Aoi, Makoto & Sayaka A bunch of students from Hope's Peak High. They were handpicked because they are Pixel's favorite DR characters. Whoever got killed/executed comes to the disco as an apparition. Their theme song is "Monsterman" by Devo. Monokuma Evil bear man. His theme songs are "Channel Z" by The B-52's and "I Can't Decide" by Scissor Sisters. Usami Pink angel bunny thing. Bean PixelMiette's furry OC who is an after-hours host. Her theme song is "Parachute" by Olivia Somerlyn. Bella One of PixelMiette's OCs. Her theme song is "Sunblitz" by Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennever. Chisa, Chiaki, Ibuki, Sonia, Teruteru, Mikan and Hiyoko Even moar Dangan Ronpa characters! Their theme song is "Let's Talk" by Devo. Sailor Jupiter One of the Sailor Scouts who provides security for the disco. Her theme song is "Turn Around" by Devo. Sailor Mini Moon One of the Sailor Scouts who provides security for the disco. Her theme song is "Funplex" by The B-52's. Cleo's kitten The baby Sailor Jupiter gave birth to. Riff-Raff Cleo's former boyfriend who is going crazy now. His theme song is "Post Post-Modern Man (Macro Post-Modern Mix)" by Devo. Dook LaRue Space wuff. His theme song is "Ready 'n' Steady" by D.A. and the Dukes. Lane Loud Male Luan Loud. His theme song is "Fried Noodles" by Pink Guy. Linka Loud Female Lincoln Loud. Her theme song is "Just a Girl" by No Doubt. The Aquabats SUPERHEROES! Miss Scary A gigantic scaring thing. She is shoehorned into the show in Season 4 and stays. Derpy A brony magnet. Her theme song is "Roam (Extended Mix)" by The B-52's. Celestia Ludenberg The Ultimate Gambler, or the Queen Of Liars! Her theme songs are Bills by LunchMoney Lewis and Ultimate by Denzel Curry. Ten Kirbies Ten cute pink puffballs who idolise Miroir. Their theme song is "Fast Car" (I don't mind which version). Artie Antlers A moose who performs piano with his wife, Dolli Dimples. His theme song is "Pocket Calculator" by Kraftwerk. Dolli Dimples Hippo lady who loves her husband. Her theme song is "Beware of Buchanan and Goodman" by Buchanan and Goodman. Ronnie Lincoln's girlfriend, probably. Her theme song is the Cory In The House theme song. Arylon A dancing girl known as the "Spirit of the Ring". She takes up permanent residence in a gold ring and comes out of it whenever someone touches the ring. Her theme song is TBA. Eric Cartman Is seen alongside Kenny. His theme song is "F**k You" by Cee Lo Green. Orla A female Marowak who became Orphie's girlfriend because of his changing personalities. They later got married. Her theme song is "Happy Station" by Fun Fun. Ollie Orphie's cousin who works as a fruit salesperson. His theme song is "The Banana Song" by Dr. Jean. Byakuya Togami Rich guy with glasses! His theme song is "Classic Man" by Jidenna ft. Roman GlanArthur. Mona NASA PEEPO!!!! Her theme song is "Roam (12'' Remix)" by The B-52's.'' Star Butterfly A magical princess who does not approve of dark magic. She is Marco's presumable love interest, and her favourite pastime is painting pictures of cute things. Her theme song is "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Flare Pixel and Sayaka's pet Kanto Vulpix. He is later released into the wild. His theme song is "Setting The World On Fire" by Kenny Chesney. Kevin An Eevee who wears a flower crown. His theme song is "Sit Still, Look Pretty" by Daya. Baby An Alolan Raichu and Lars' brother. His theme song is "Your Love" by The Outfield. Lars A Kanto Raichu. His theme song is Tiimmy Turner by Desiigner. Rydia A little girl from the village of Mist. She specialises in dishing out sick burns to others. Rydia makes one cameo in every episode to date, although KirbiMiroir intends for her to make more major appearances by the end of Season 8. Her theme song is "Firework" by Katy Perry (side note - her theme song has been decided but not featured in the show... yet!). Episodes Season 1 /Can U Dance/ Peanut Otter opens up his nightclub for the very first time, and people are surprised at how well he can run it. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Traps Drums A400 Portable Acoustic Drum Set **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer, Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Moog Minimoog Model D, Moog Polymoog, and Roland Jupiter 80 synthesizers, Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Lucy Loud and Wordsworth are seen using Sony ECM-51 microphones. *Orphie has his normal personality. *Rydia's cameo has her dancing. /Different Fur/ Peanut Otter decides that Peanut Otter's Disco needs more entertainment. So, he creates the Nightly Circus, starring furry celebrities. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Traps Drums A400 Portable Acoustic Drum Set **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Rydia's cameo has her juggling feathers. /When I'm Gone/ Lusamine randomly decides to enter a tap dancing competition that is being hosted at the nightclub! 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Lana's Araquanid and Mallow's Steenee. *Rydia's cameo has her sleeping backstage. /When In Doubt, Whip It Out!/ Cleo's sexuality is questioned after a photo is leaked of her, Minerva Mink, and Sunni Gummi engaging in a "bondage slumber party". 'Trivia' *Only the Joshes (Josh "Josh 1" Freese and Josh "Josh 2" Hager) of Devo appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debuts of Bridget and Mitzi Mozzarella. *Orphie is Sigmund Orph, a German psychiatrist. *Rydia's cameo has her doing a pirouette. /Big Blue Kangaroo/ Sportacus is hired by Peanut Otter as a security guard, leading to Robbie Rotten's sexuality being taken into question like with the revealing of Cleo being bisexual in the previous episode. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Blue Microphones Bluebird Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *This episode marks the debut of Sportacus. *Orphie is disgusied as Ziggy in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her jumping up and down. /The Day of Sexual Pleasure/ Peanut Otter discovers that Minerva Mink films her sexual acts with Wilford Wolf and Cleo filmed a girl-on-girl-on-girl sex film with her friends Roxie and Dixie in the main dance room. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Wilford Wolf and Roxie and Dixie. *Rydia's cameo has her covering her eyes and cringing. /Exploding Sundaes!/ When SOMEONE puts explosives in some ice cream sundaes, Lana, Mallow, Lusamine and Lillie go on an investigation to formally caution the culprit. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *An advert for Pokemon Sun and Moon can be visibly seen on Lillie's bag. *This episode marks the debut of Nebby and Lillie. *Rydia's cameo has her playing on her Nintendo DS. /Dance Dance!/ Lana tries to get Luan, Mallow and Lillie into interpretive dance. Soon enough, Peanut Otter boycotts dancing from the whole disco for a month because of it. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them and only Jerry and Mark speak. *This marks the first episode where the disco is boycotted. *There is product placement for Wendy's in this episode because Mallow is dressed up as the restaurant's mascot. *Nebby escapes the bag. *Orphie is a TBA in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her leaving the disco. /Pokemon Showdown!/ Lana, Mallow and Lusamine end up in a trivial argument before fighting in highly competitive Pokemon battles on Pokemon Showdown... while simultaneously dancing. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Johnny and Jeremy. *Posters for the movie Sing can be visibly seen on the walls of the disco. *Orphie's personality is a Pokémon Trainer in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her doing a backflip. /Spuds/ Devo decide to hold a fan convention for their fans (Spuds, Devotees, and Beautiful Mutants) at the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Steinberger L2 electric bass guitar **Mark: Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer, Sennheiser SKM 100-835 G3-A Wireless Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Rydia's cameo has her failing at dancing. /Use Your Freedom of Speech Wisely/ The American Freedom Defense Initiative holds an art exhibition that will offer a $300,000,000 prize for the best cartoon of Muhammad in the disco's Jai-alai fronton, leading to the attendees working on a plot to murder Pamela Geller and Robert Spencer. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *Posters for the plays Cats and Hair can be visibly seen on the walls of the disco. *This is the first time the Jai-alai fronton at the disco is shown. *Orphie is Mohammed in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her staring at the disco's Jai-alai fronton. /KISS MY A**/ There's much anticipation over the visit of KISS for a live performance in the Jai-alai fronton, but will it live up to expectations? 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Orphie is a member of KISS in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her chatting with Mordecai. /The Grand Raffle/ Lusamine comes up with the genius idea of organising a raffle to earn funds to help support the disco's development, and forces Lillie to help her make this become a reality. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Adverts for Pantomime Mime can be visibly seen in the storage room of the disco. *Rydia's cameo has her doing her hair. /Cleo-Obsesseo/ Brian and Cleo decide to bang. This gets the two of them in trouble. 'Trivia' *Devo DO appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *Orphie is a pirate in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her sleeping on the dance floor. /Here Comes The Diazes/ Marco visits the disco and Pixel becomes overly protective of him. 'Trivia' *Pixco becomes canon cause why the f k not. *Rydia's cameo has her doing ballet. /Restaurant Disco!/ Lusamine decides to make a restaurant in the disco and, with help from Mallow and Lana, succeeds. The restaurant is a smash hit at first, but how long can it last? 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *A van that passes a window when Lusamine starts making a pepperoni pizza has an ad for Pantomime Mime 2.0 on it. *This episode marks the first time Lusamine is seen wearing an outfit other than her usual outfit (more specifically, she dresses like your average female chef). *Orphie is a chef in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her ordering some chocolate cookies. /The Disco vs. BLM/ When Black Lives Matter decides to conduct a die-in at the disco, Peanut Otter decides to hire members of the Kurdish People's Protection Units and some Kurdish Peshmerga fighters to kick some SJW a . A bloody mass murder and Funshine Bear temporarily taking over while Peanut Otter is imprisoned for 8 weeks ensues. 'Trivia' *A van that passes a window while Pershmerga fighters shoot at the Black Lives Matter demonstrators has an ad for Retro Pizza Zone forums on it. *Rydia's cameo has her throwing Plushies at a Pershmerga fighter. /Tordchen/ The ugly buttbaby of Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom and Tord from Eddsworld wrecks havoc all over the disco. But then the entire episode is revealed to be all an acid-induced dream by the members of Devo. 'Trivia' *Rydia's cameo has her hiding in the disco's storage room. *Pixel dies. Well not really. *Tom, Edd and that other guy appear and also die. But not really. *RIP Edd :( /Susie Shine/ Susie decides to enter a singing competition that the three otters decide to host. But can she come out on top? 'Trivia' *Only Susie, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Baby Butter Otter and a couple of other characters appear in this episode. *This is first episode where Susie is actually seen speaking. *Orphie is the Flying Spaghetti Monster in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her practicing her singing. /Ripped Feelings/ When Homer mistakenly rips the Snuggle Bear (Battletanx) apart during a dance in a way to get him/her to shut up, Kenny McCormick becomes enraged and pits the bald alcoholic into a duel at the disco. If Kenny wins, then the disco employees can fix Snuggle Bear, but if Homer wins, the Snuggle Bear will be tossed into the dumpster, which would upset Funshine Bear greatly. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but none of the members have any lines, although in the scene where Homer rips Snuggle Bear (Battletanx) apart, they are heard gasping. *Orphie is a doctor in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her wiping dirt off her clothes. /Pity You/ Mitzi's Rock-afire bandmate Beach Bear comes to the disco to play a solo gig and he and his husband Rolfe DeWolfe's servant Clarice becomes a hyper-active weirdo. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but only Mark has a line (which is "Are you going to lick our buttholes?"). *Rydia's cameo has her glaring at Mitzi. /420 BLAZE IT MATES/ Some MLG noscopers decide to hold a tournament in the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on them. *Orphie is Snoop Dogg in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her entering the disco, then immediately leaving. /Triple Dance Cup!/ Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter and Baby Butter Otter force every character in the show so far to enter their dancing competition, with the grand prize being a trip to Wutai. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they don't have any instruments on nor have any speaking lines. *Rydia's cameo has her dancing in the competition (and all of the judges giving her a 1). /Work It Out of Bounds/ When Kimber causes Mark's head to blow up after telling him she's a lesbian, Cleo becomes enraged and pits the sister of Jem into a duel at the disco. If Cleo wins, then Mark could have a new head transplanted on, but if Kimber wins, he would have a new head with a Booji Boy mask glued on transplanted on (spoiler alert: Cleo wins and the episode ends with everyone singing "That's Good") 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Casio VL-1 synthesizer, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: EMS Synthi AKS synthesizer *Rydia's cameo has her covering her eyes at the sight of Mark's head blowing up. /Muzika Mutato/ Blaze the Cat engages in a duel with Cleo and Callie at the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Casio VL-1 synthesizer, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: EMS Synthi AKS synthesizer *Rydia's cameo has her spectating the duel. /The X Awards/ The disco's roller skating rink hosts the 47th X Awards. Hilarity and "#XAwardsSoWhite" protests follow. 'Trivia' *This is the first appearance of the disco's roller skating rink, modeled after the one at Oaks Amusement Park. *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Moog Liberation keytar, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Rydia's cameo has her putting a bandage on her broken arm. /Peanut Otter's Barbecue/ Peanut Otter throws a barbecue in the park that just happens to be in the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo are seen wearing yellow swimsuits made of Tyvek with the band logo in black on them. *Cleo is seen wearing a women's swimsuit with "/b/" written on it. *Orphie is a chef in this episode. *Callie wears a old-fashioned diving suit. HAHA NO FANSERVICE FOR YOU. *Rydia's cameo has her sitting on a picnic blanket. /Livin' on a Slayer/ The folks at the disco stand in sudden shock when they find out that Mordecai is killed, but they don't know who the culprit was. So, Peanut has to find the one who murdered Mordecai. 'Trivia' *The episode's title is a reference to the song "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. *Rydia's cameo has her cleaning the outside walls of the disco. /Cash Money Dollar/ Peanut Otter is forced to pay the rent for his disco, which turns out the be fifty times more than the amount he paid for the disco himself. Consequently, everyone ends up helping him. 'Trivia' *Only Mark and Jerry of Devo appear in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her selling her hairpins to her friends. /Devo Dayz/ Devo take over the disco in retaliation for not being featured in the series much. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Moog Liberation keytar, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Rydia's cameo has her hiding under a table in the restaurant. /Mi'tzee and the Mouse Turd Money Gang/ Mitzi holds a rap and bounce concert at the disco. Meanwhile, Devo send a cease and desist letter to Nicki Minaj for copying the name of their song for her song. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: left-handed Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar **Mark: Moog Liberation keytar, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Mitzi is seen playing a Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar. *Rydia's cameo has her writing in her diary. /Hauntings/ A horde of ghost girls attracted by Devo's terrible attempt at singing a love song haunt the disco one random night on the disco's one-month anniversary, triggering blackouts and making disturbing sounds. Can everyone survive the night? 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Sardonyx electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *The beeping noises that play constantly every time a blackout occurs spell "NO YOU ARE NOT THE ONE" in Morse Code. *The quick frames seen in the episode are: **Cleo bound and gagged. **Jerry barfing into an energy dome **Pixel's decapitated head hanging from a rope that is tied to a dirty ceiling **Jeremy and Johnny being captured by Team Rocket for "special reasons" **Lisa with her eyes gouged out **Mitzi being stabbed by a lanky figure **A panorama of the disco, abandoned and ransacked **Mallow's Steenee getting strangled by a Tsareena **Lana's Araquanid drowning in a lake of bones **Luan and Luna hogpiled *Orphie is Orph (Jeff) the Killer in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her crying in the corner of the disco. Season 2 /I'm a Dancer/ Some dancing girls come in and drive everyone into a flurry of dancing that ends with the disco ball falling off the ceiling and destroying the dance floor, much to everyone's dismay. 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but they do not have any instruments or speaking lines. *Mallow and Lana are seen wearing party dresses on this episode only. *Rydia's cameo has her dancing like a milkshake maker. /VBS! at the Disco/ A Vacation Bible School (VBS) is held at the disco. The Cave Quest program is also featured and the books of Deuteronomy and Leviticus are read, leading to Hector and Wordsworth to boycott going to the disco because of two verses from the books (Deuteronomy 22:5: "A woman shall not wear that pertaineth unto a man, neither shall a man put on a woman's garment. For all that do are an abomination unto the Lord thy God." and Leviticus 18:22: "Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination.") 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Fullerton Red-colored G&L SC-2 electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Devo are featured in this episode as "Dove: The Band of Love" *This is the second episode where the disco is boycotted. *The episode's title is a reference to the name of the rock band Panic! at the Disco. *Orphie is God in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her reading the bible. /Panic! at the Disco! at the Disco/ Panic! at the Disco hold a concert at the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Orphie is a Beatle in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her running around the disco. /An Old Coot and a Murder Plot/ The United Organization of Fish Against Things That are Fun and Delicious (T.U.O.O.F.A.T.T.A.F.A.D.) have the disco closed for being fun. Their leader, Miss Gristlepuss, is then found dead in Cleo's apartment, leading to her being the subject of a huge police investigation. 'Trivia' *A wanted poster for MeMe Roth (the leader of the National Action Against Obesity) is seen on the front door to the disco. *Orphie is a judge in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her staring at the wanted poster. /Bounce Days/ A twerk-off is held at the disco. Meanwhile, Jelly Otter argues that people are stealing Devo's songs and song names for fame, admiration, and fortune. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Black La Baye 2x4 "Six" electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Orphie cross-dresses as Miley Cyrus in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her climbing out of the window. /Vinyl Thief and the Fanboy's Treasure/ When SOMEONE steals Devo's instruments and vinyl records, everyone at the disco goes on an investigation with the Aether Foundation to catch the culprit. (spoiler alert: Michael Pilmer (Devo-Obsesso) took them) 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but strangely don't appear in this episode. *The name of this episode is a reference to the 2012 video game Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure. *Rydia's cameo has her playing with a Plushie. /Not What it Looks Like!/ During after hours, Bubsy shows the attendants and Funshine Bear footage of a disco ball spinning on a big screen while calming disco music plays, but suddenly, as the footage suddenly changes to a group of freaky-faced people lunging at the camera, the audience goes in a state of bedlam. Can Peanut and his sisters sort things out? 'Trivia' *Devo do appear in this episode, but as a cameo, in which they provide music for the after hours. *Rydia's cameo has her sitting down on the floor. /Frozen Fever/ Peanut Otter decides it would be fun to freeze the disco's dance floor for one day only, essentially turning it into an ice rink. 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but do not appear in this episode. *Every character is seen wearing ice skates and winter clothing in this episode. *Orphie is a ice prince in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her skating past Lusamine and Lillie. /Callie Briggs' Smexy Time/ Callie Briggs resorts to selling her virginity in today's episode. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D, Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Rydia's cameo has her talking to Callie. /Devo Has Feelings Too/ Devo lock half the cast in the storage closet in anger from not being featured in the series much. Can the Otters calm them down? 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Sardonyx electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard *Rydia's cameo has her getting locked in the storage closet by Mark and Jerry. /Suck My Di-/ TV preacher robots invade the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her smacking a TV preacher robot with a ukulele. /Berry Blender/ After getting tired of pastry dishes being almost exclusively served at the disco restaurant, the Otter Trio decide to mix things up by installing a machine that blends berries, allowing the guests to get creative and make their own tasty dishes. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *Orphie is a chef in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her blending berries. /Red Shark/ After Lynn is diagnosed with AIDS, Devo send a Red Shark after her girlfriend. Meanwhile, the Otter Trio decide to acquire a McDonald's franchise and install a location within the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Black-colored left-handed Fender Stratocaster (played upside down and right-handed and with a Hotone CHOIR stompbox, a Electro-Harmonix Big Muff V8 fuzzbox, and a Hotone TREM opto tremolo pedal duct-taped on), Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone (on a stand) **Bob: Natural-colored La Baye 2x4 DEVO Signature Model electric guitar **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Orphie is Rod Orphling (parody of Rod Sterling from Twilight Zone) *It's revealed that Orphie hates McDonald's, as he thinks the food tastes awful, as when Orphie tries a Chicken McNugget, he says that it's the most disgusting thing he's ever tasted in his life *Rydia's cameo has her reading a book. /Horzez 'n Greyhoundz 'n Dead Veganz/ An indoor horse and greyhound racing track similar to an atmospheric theatre is installed in the theater. And it was all funded by Stingy. The best parts about this episode is when T-Bone and Razor slaughter animal rights activists protesting the track. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard *Orphie is a cowboy in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her crying. /Peanut Otter's Disco Viewer Mail: Edition 1/ Devo and the Otter Trio respond to viewer mail. Several segments are abound. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. Also, they wear DEVO Super Synthetic Zippup Jackets, black denim pants, and patent leather combat boots in this episode. *It is revealed Luan and Luna are dating. *Orphie is a pirate, a chef, a cowboy, and various other things in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her getting up close to the screen. /Anniversaire!/ The disco celebrates its two-month anniversary, but the party gets SO hectic that they have to tighten the security. 'Trivia' *Asides from microphones, Devo do not have any instruments in this episode. *All characters are dressed for a party in this episode. *Orphie is a pirate in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her playing with Lillie. /What's in a Nickname?/ Not-Snuggle Bear reveals that his/her actual name is Treddy Bear. Eventually, minds are blown in the disco. In fact, some people start teasing the bear for his/her true name. 'Trivia' *There is a musical number inspired by "Her Real Name isn't Blaineley" from Total Drama World Tour. *Rydia's cameo has her sleeping. /Winterlympics, Part 1/ To celebrate Christmas, Peanut hosts winter sports in the disco and its surrounded area. Which team will win in events of skiing, snowboarding and ice hockey? 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing winter clothing in this episode. *Orphie is an ice prince in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her as a referee for the ice hockey. /Winterlympics, Part 2/ Peanut Otter's Winter Olympics continue to go on! Which team will win the trophy in the Skeleton and the snowball fight? 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing winter clothing in this episode. *Orphie is an announcer in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her saying that she really liked the Winter Olympics as she leaves the disco. /Peanut Otter's Hop/ After watching some Happy Days episodes, Peanut gets the idea of temporarily transforming the disco into a '50s style entertainment center filled with car hops, drive in movie theaters, diners, and holograms of famous rock musicians and bands of the '50s. The best part? Peanut hosts a sock hop! But then, Lincoln, Homer, Devo, and Luan boycott going to the disco because of this change. 'Trivia' *All characters are seen wearing '50s style clothes throughout the period of the episode when the disco is "transformed", except for Lincoln, Homer, Devo, and Luan. *This is the third episode where the disco is seen being boycotted. *Pixel decides to dress up as The Fonz, cause f ck you that's why. *The members of The Rolling Stones voice their holograms. *Rydia's cameo has her dancing. /The Disco Games, Part 1/ After last episode's idea turned out to be s t, Peanut gets his latest crazy idea. A NON-WINTER SPORTS EVENT! 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard *Orphie is an announcer in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her as a spectator. /Slumber Party Panic/ The entire cast start a sleepover in the basement of the disco as so to celebrate Peanut's 8th birthday... while also doing crazy things such as playing a flamenco guitar upside down or seeing who can perform a pirouette for the longest. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Miroir and the ten Kirbies. *This episode marks the debut of Lusamine's Clefairy and Lilligant. *The party games in this episode and who wins them include, but are not limited to, what is listed below... **Playing a flamenco guitar upside-down (Winner: Luna Loud) **Performing a pirouette for the longest (Winner: Luan Loud) **Fencing championships (Winner: Lana) **An engineering contest (Winners: Lusamine and Lillie) **Karaoke without looking at the lyrics on screen (Winner: Pixel) **Using a guitar to cook pasta (Winner: Mark) **Gay sex (Winner: Fred Schneider, not that anyone else could have won because he was the only one who wanted to participate) **A game of fake heart attack (Winner: Orphie) **Who can get the highest score in Bejeweled Blitz (Winner: Miroir) **A poker championship (Winner: Susie) **Cowboys and Indians (Winner: Mallow) **Who can stay out of the bag for the longest (Winner: Nebby) *Rydia's cameo has her playing with Miroir. /The Disco Games, Part 2/ Now, more sports! 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in the episode are as follows: **Josh 1: ddrum Hybrid 6-Piece Acoustic/Trigger Drum Kit **Jerry: Roland GAIA SH-01 synthesizer **Mark: Logitech Cordless Vantage Microphone **Bob: Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar **Josh 2: ROLI Seaboard Rise keyboard *Orphie is an announcer in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her selling snacks. /Material Mess/ Madonna comes to the disco to host a singing competition at the exact moment Miroir installs an Anti-Intruder System for the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but do not appear in this episode. *Orphie is an 80's glam rocker in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her helping Miroir repair the broken Anti-Intruder System. /Genderstorm/ During a very stormy night, an unusual pink/blue lightning bolt strikes the disco, causing everyone inside to switch genders. PB&J, who are now "Peach", "Bread", and "Jammy", and the others have to survive being the opposite gender before another lightning bolt strikes the disco again in order to return to normal. 'Trivia' *Devo appear in this episode, transforming into Deva (an all female Devo tribute band out of New York) when they switch genders. *The genderbent versions of The Louds originally appeared in TLH episode "One of the Boys". *The B-52's do not switch genders, being immune to pink/blue lightning bolts. *Miroir's appearance in this episode is identical to that of Merlina from Sonic and the Black Knight: A Sonic Storybook Game. *Orphie is a pirate in this episode, and does not switch genders. *This episode marks the debut of Lixep and Genesis. *This episode also technically marks the debut of Lane and Linka, although they only appear as gender bent versions of Luan and Lincoln, respectively. *Pixel's name stays the same when her gender is switched. *Rydia's cameo has her as "Ryan", entering the disco with a huge umbrella. /Vamo alla Flamenco!/ The self-inserts decide it would be fun to hack the disco's musical software so that it only plays Flamenco music for one day and night only. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This marks the first episode where Pixel doesn't hijack the music software so it can play Jacob Sartorius songs. *Orphie is a potato in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her dancing to the Flamenco music. /International Disco Vacation/ PB&J, Jontron, the Loud kids, Homer, Devo, Sportacus, Cleo, and Riff-Raff decide to take a vacation to Cedar Point and then to Blackpool Pleasure Beach to further promote the disco. Meanwhile, Mordecai and the self-inserts are in charge of the disco. 'Trivia' *The title of this episode is a nod to the 1983 film National Lampoon's Vacation. This is further suggested as Jelly asked Devo to cover "Holiday Road" by Lindsey Buckingham during the vacation. *Orphie is a stereotypical black gangster in this episode. *Devo's instruments in this episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Pearl Crystal Beat drumset (Ruby Red) **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D synthesizer, GLS Audio ES-58 microphone (mounted to the top of the 20-seating minivan's roof) **Bob: Gibson Robot Guitar electric guitar (Blue sunburst) **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Rydia's cameo has her playing on her Nintendo DS. /Holographic Skating Rink/ For the purpose of entertainment, Peanut and Jelly make a holographic roller-skating rink in the disco. There are some technicalities, however... 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but do not appear in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing holographic roller skates. *Orphie is a 80's glam rocker in this episode. *Rydia's cameo has her doing a pirouette. Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: Peanut Otter's Musicals Mini-Series This mini-series takes place in-between Seasons 2 and 3. During power outages, the Otter Trio tells the disco attendees and staff the stories of various plays and musicals, with characters from this show and various series and movies playing the roles. /Really Useful Jellicles, or, What the F&!@ is a Jellicle?/ During a performance by Jem and the Holograms, the power goes out and they are left with no other form of entertainment. While they wait for the power to return, Peanut Otter decides to retell the story of Cats. 'Trivia' *Devo act as the story Peanut tells' "Greek chorus" /I Want To Be a Religious Superstar/ During a Nightly Circus performance, the transformer explodes, leading to the power going out and Peanut Otter ends up telling everybody the story of Jesus Christ Superstar, but abridged with the Church of the SubGenius' "Bob" taking the place of Jesus Christ. 'Trivia' *Devo play "Bob"'s executioners. Season 3 /Crittercon/ The Otter Trio, Devo, The B-52's, the Loud kids, Homer, Cleo, Riff-Raff, Dook LaRue, and Orphie travel to Crittercon to further promote the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo's instruments in this episode are as follows: **Josh 1: Pearl Crystal Beat drumset (Ruby Red) **Jerry: Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass electric bass guitar (played upside down and left-handed) **Mark: Moog Minimoog Model D synthesizer, GLS Audio ES-58 microphone **Bob: Brian May Guitars BMG Special electric guitar (White with Tortoise Shell Scratchplates and Chrome Hardware) **Josh 2: Gibson L6-S electric guitar *Orphie is a Jellicle in this episode. /Renovation/ The Otter Trio decide to renovate the disco by adding sleeping arrangements. This doesn't seem to work at all, however... 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *By the end of the episode, the sleeping arrangements burn due to flammable gases, but the rest of the disco is fine and there are somehow no casualties. /Peanut Otter's Viewer Q&A/ The entire cast answer questions sent in by the viewers. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. *Lusamine and Lillie sing The Cup Song together at the end. /Energizer Butter/ Baby Butter stumbles upon a leftover Energizer battery and accidentally swallows one. You might expect her to die, but you're wrong. Instead, she transforms into a sunglasses-wearing drum-beating endless runner dubbed "Energizer Butter". This further augments Lisa's interest in catching her for examination. Unfortunately, for her and the rest, it will be a long journey from point A to point B. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Orphie is a mad scientist in this episode /Swings and Slides/ Sydney brings along a group of pairs of '40s dancers to the disco dance floor just for his own pleasure. The frilled-neck lizard himself decides to have a breather from his valet driving job by singing out "Love Somebody" by It's Magic. However, this led to mixed reactions, with around half of the disco enjoying it and leaving the other half unhappy. Then, Peanut chastises Sydney for not following his task and making a public embarrassment out of himself. How will Sydney fix his reputation on his job and his relationship with Peanut? 'Trivia' *We learn that Peanut doesn't like the song "Love Somebody". /Hope's Peak Comes To The Disco!/ A group of cherry-picked students from Hope's Peak Academy (Monokuma and Usami included) come to the disco and Monokuma turns the disco into a killing field. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut of Monokuma, Usami, Chihiro, Junko, Aoi, Toko, Makoto and Sayaka. /Sweet N' Salty Memes/ Pixel and Lixep fight for Peanut Otter's Disco's best memelord. 'Trivia' *We learn that Pixel hates Pepe The Frog memes. We also learn that Pixel's favorite song is Everybody's Circulation . /The Day Of Musical Numbers/ In honor of the disco's first anniversary, Pixel, Lixep, Chihiro, Aoi, Toko, Sayaka, Makoto, Junko, Monokuma, Usami, Treddy Bear, Lusamine, Lincoln, Stingy, Luan, Robbie Rotten, Marco, Peanut, Jelly, Jontron, Lillie, Lana, and everyone else in the disco sing songs for this 1-hour special. Trivia *The songs that they sang are: ** Picture To Burn - Taylor Swift (Sung by Lusamine, Lana, Lillie and Lixep) ** NO - Meghan Trainor (Sung by Pixel, Marco and Luan) ** Stressed Out - Twenty Øne Piløts (Sung by Chihiro, Stingy, Robbie Rotten, Jelly and Lana) ** Versace On The Floor - Bruno Mars (Sung by everybody) ** Peter Pan - Kelsea Ballerini (Sung by Aoi, Toko, Sayaka and Junko) ** Avenir - Louane (Sung by Lincoln) ** Crooked Smile - J. Cole ft. TLC (Sung by everybody) ** Love Yourself - Justin Bieber ft. Ed Sheeran (Sung by Sayaka and Makoto) ** Bang My Head - David Guetta ft. Sia (Sung by everybody) ** Big Girls Cry - Sia (Sung by Lusamine) ** Be My Lover - La Bouche (Sung by Chihiro and Pixel) ** If You Don't Like the Village People, You're F cking Gay - Anal Cunt (Sung by Duke Nukem) ** Pillowtalk - Zayn (Sung by Usami, Treddy Bear and Monokuma) ** Neon Lights - Demi Lovato (Sung by everybody) ** Boys & Girls - Wil.I.Am ft. Pia MIA (Sung by Luan and Pixel) ** Bad - David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy (Sung by everybody) ** The Mine Song - LazyTown (Sung by Stingy) ** We Are Number One - LazyTown (Sung by Robbie Rotten) ** Antidote - Travis Scott (Sung by all the characters from Dangan Ronpa) ** King - Years and Years (Sung by Makoto and Junko) ** Peanut Butter Jelly (Extended Mix) - Galantis (Sung by everybody) ** Stop, Look, and Listen - Devo (Sung by Devo, Callie Briggs, and the Benton sisters) ** Somebody To Die For - Hurts (Sung by Aoi, Marco, Lixep and Robbie Rotten) ** Classic Man - Jidenna ft. Roman GlanArthur (Sung by everybody) ** Safe And Sound - Capital Cities (Sung by Pixel and Marco) ** I Took A Pill In Ibiza (Seeb Remix) - Mike Posner (Sung by all the characters from Dangan Ronpa) ** Toca Toca - Fly Project (Sung by everybody, with rap verse from Steve) ** I Like It Loud - Cash Cash (Sung by Pixel, Peanut, Jelly, Junko, Makoto, Aoi, Toko and Usami) ** Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson (Sung by Pixel) ** Broccoli - D.R.A.M ft. Lil Yachty (Sung by Marco - don't ask.) ** Ain't Nobody - Felix Jaehn and Jasmine Thompson (Sung by everybody) ** Wild Things - Alessia Cara (Sung by Lillie, Lana, Stingy and Chihiro) ** Down In The DM - Yo Gatti (Sung by everybody) ** Mr. Vain - Culture Beat (Sung by Lana and Lillie) ** Rhythm Is A Dancer - Snap! (Sung by Junko and Monokuma) ** Groove Is In The Heart - Dee-Lite (Sung by Usami) ** Time Of Our Lives - Pitbull and Ne-Yo (Sung by everybody) ** Final Song - MØ (Sung by Aoi and Devo) ** Parachute - Olivia Somerlyn (Sung by Pixel) ** Bad Things - Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello (Sung by Mitzi Mozzarella and Josh 2 of Devo) ** Cool Girl - Tove Lo (Sung by Cleo) ** El Perdón - Nicky Jam and Enrique Iglesias (Sung by Marco and Stingy) ** Sorry - Beyonce (Sung by Aoi) ** Perfect - One Direction (Sung by everybody) ** Marry The Night - Lady Gaga (Sung by Lixep) ** Fake Love - Drake (Sung by Lana, Lillie and Mallow) ** Sexi Luv - Devo (Sung by the Benton sisters and the Otter Trio) ** Greenlight - Pitbull ft. Flo Rid and LunchMoney Lewis (Sung by Peanut, Makoto and Junko) ** H.O.LY - Florida Georgia Line (Sung by Devo) *This marks the first one-hour special of the show. /Virtual RPG/ A pixel meteor strikes the disco, trapping its attendants in a Final Fantasy-esque RPG. With the enemy so numerous, how long can they survive? 'Trivia' *The job classes of the characters in this episode are as follows... **Peanut: Monk **Jelly: Warrior **Butter: Thief **Lucy Loud: Chemist **Luan Loud: Time Mage **Luna Loud: Mystic Knight **Cleo: Geomancer **Lana: Black Mage **Mallow: White Mage **Lincoln Loud: Dragoon **Susie: Blue Mage **Lusamine: Sage **Lillie: Red Mage **Miroir: Summoner **Ten Kirbies: Freelancers **Duke Nukem: Dragoon **Rest TBA! /The Barney Bunch Episode/ A meteor in the shape of a gentlemen's sausage strikes the disco, causing everybody to be stuck in the Barney Bunch universe. (Spoiler alert: It then turns out be all a dream.) 'Trivia' *Everybody is a still image and have text-to-speech voices a la Google Translate when they have been transformed. *Dankzono (PixelxSayaka) becomes canon! WOOHOO /X Marks The Spot!/ Peanut holds a treasure hunt, and whoever wins gets 10,000,000 dollars. And everyone brawls and gets caught up in the competition. 'Trivia' *Pixel wears clothing from Hot Topic in this episode, because f k you, that's why. *Orphie is a TBA in this episode The Epic Doctor Waiting Room Adventure Chihiro volunteers to take Genesis to her first doctors appointment when Lixep has to run an errand. 'Trivia' *This marks Lixep's first speaking role. /Bring Your Pet to the Disco Day/ Peanut hosts a "Bring Your Pet to the Disco Day" at the disco, and the attendants and employees bring their pets over (if they have at least one). However, chaos ensues when the pets run rampant. 'Trivia' *The following pets (or Pokémon for the Pokémon trainers) the characters brought over: **PB&J: Bubbles the Bass **Homer: Santa's Little Helper **The Loud kids: Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt **Jontron: Jacques **Lana: Her Popplio **Pixel: A long-haired Siamese cat, a red fox, a pug, a hermit crab, a Welsh corgi, a hamster and 2 pot-belly pigs **Lixep: a Pikachu cause why not. :) **Miroir: His Anorith **Lillie and Lusamine: Nebby, Lusamine's Clefable, Lusamine's Lilligant, Shiron (Lillie's Alola Vulpix) **Devo: ***Josh 1: A Buff Brahma hen ***Josh 2: A red fox ***Bob: A baby ***Jerry: A chair ***Mark: 6 pug dogs **Callie Briggs: Her niece Felina (she got the date mixed up with "Bring Your Little S t to the Disco Day") **Kimber: Stormer (she was drunk) **Duke Nukem: All of his guns **Sammy Joe: Pippy **Orphie (in French person disguise): Poodle /I'm Baaack!/ Tordchen comes back. This time for real. 'Trivia' *Honk honk /Arcade Mode/ Peanut sets up four games in the disco - a bubble catching game, a card game, a surfing game and a pinball game. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Lusamine's Misdreavus. *Orphie is a plumber in this episode /Vacation Time!/ In this hour-long special, everyone in the disco goes on a trip to meet Donald Trump, and to go to Halifax (The Canada one, not the British one), New Zealand and maybe China afterwards. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the first appearance of the SuperNoobs, Bean and Bella. /The Jellicle Ball/ This episode centres on the "Jellicle Tribe", a tribe of cats who meet once a year at the Jellicle Ball, where they rejoice with their leader, Old Deuteronomy. During the Jellicle Ball, only one of the cats will be selected by Old Deuteronomy to go to the Heaviside Layer, be reborn and come back to a different life, which is known as a "Jellicle Life", just before dawn. However, the Jellicle Tribe decided to host this year's Jellicle Ball at the disco. Hilarity ensues. 'Trivia' *This episode is just a blatant re-write of "Really Useful Jellicles, or, What the F&!@ is a Jellicle?" *Devo just wander off in the beginning of the episode and don't come back until the ending. /Mushrooms/ Pixel and Lixep do magic mushrooms and begin to hallucinate. Meanwhile, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr decide to reunite the Beatles with Dick Dale and Sean Lennon replacing the late George Harrison and John Lennon, holding their first concert as the reunited Beatles at the disco because why the hell not? 'Trivia' *Pixel's line "I'm so high right now, I can fly off the disco building!" gained controversy because two 15 year old brothers from Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada took inspiration from that while high on marijuana, and died from brain damage. In later airings, the line was removed and was replaced with Pixel standing silently on the disco's rooftop. **Similarly, Mitzi's line "All vegans and organic food lovers can go f ck themselves!" in response to Paul McCartney refusing to eat a cheeseburger gained controversy because a 23-year old man from Fairfield, Iowa, United States took inspiration from that, and caused a mass shooting in nearby Maharishi Vedic City, where non-organic foods are banned. In later airings, the line was removed and was replaced with Mitzi force-feeding the burger to Paul. *** That line is intact on the Peanut Otter's Disco: Girls Are Nature's Punching Bag DVD though. Pixel's line is still omitted in the DVD because everyone who works on the show don't want such events as the two teenagers comitting suicide to happen anymore. PixelMiette has said, "It wasn't meant to be taken seriously. We never expected this to happen... the show is complete satire. My character, Pixel, was thinking out loud. Please, if any teens, tweens or adults are listening to me, don't do drugs.. they can really f k you up, now." ****This is so far the most controversial episode of the series, to the extremes that some channels don't even air this episode. *****Once in March 2017, NHK General TV in Japan accidentally showed the scene where Pixel said her infamous line about jumping off the roof, and the moment she was about to say it, NHK's technical difficulties card was shown before cutting to the next scene. *Orphie is Snoop Dogg in this episode. /Hot Diggity Damn!/ Pixel, Sayaka, Marco and Chihiro go to a baseball game, and throw hot dogs at everyone in order to begin a food fight. But in reality, Sayaka and Chihiro brought Pixel to the trip so she and Marco could make up after their breakup. 'Trivia' *At the 1:34 mark, Pixel flips off a row of seats for throwing a can of Dole orange juice at Sayaka. Of course, her middle fingers are censored, but they aren't in DVD releases. *At the end of the episode, it marks the first on-screen kiss for the DankZono ship. *Orphie is a sports announcer. /Sweaty Pseudo-Otherkin Unite!/ Pixel, Cleo and Aoi take Genesis to Furrycon when they have to babysit her. 'Trivia' *Pixel dresses up as a furry version of Richard Cunningham from Happy Days to Furrycon. /Pufferzine Problem/ An unknown vandal fills one of the disco's restaurant's ingredients with Pufferzine, a highly reactive substance that causes the consumer to swell up like a balloon. The female characters, who aren't effected by Pufferzine, go out to find a cure. (Spoiler alert: Rio did it because HE HATES DECEPTION AND DESPISES LIARS!) 'Trivia' *Devo, who seem to be the most effected by Pufferzine, do not have any instruments in this episode. *Jem and the Holograms just wander off in the beginning and don't return until the next episode. *The B-52's are uneffected by Pufferzine. *While finding a cure, Pixel and the other female characters dance in the middle of the street - and sing to - Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. *Orphie is a mad scientist in this episode. /The 7Tst Annual Your Black Muslim Bakery Thanksgiving Fall Float Parade Thing/ Rolfe DeWolfe and Pixel host the 7Tst Annual Your Black Muslim Bakery Thanksgiving Fall Float Parade Thing. 'Trivia' *Your Black Muslim Bakery sponsors the parade despite having gone out of business in 2007. *Here are the floats entered by the disco staff and guests: **The Otter Trio entered their float out of apparent annoyance with the Pokemon characters. **Lana and Mallow made a float that depicts several Grass-Type and Water-Type Pokemon playing together. **Lusamine's float has a life-size Solgaleo on it. **Billy Mays' float has him advertising the Big City Slider Station. **Devo's float has them and several female maskers in a 5 Pointz-esque building. Devo perform the song "Sexi Luv" **Dook LaRue's float stated to be very inappropriate, but the scene where this float is seen was cut at the last second, instead showing close-ups of the crowd as they cringe at what they see before them. It's uncut on the Peanut Otter's Disco: Aloha, A Snackbar! DVD, though. **Jem and the Holograms brought the most seizure-inducing graphics along with their float, colored entirely in neon pink and an ugly "moldy mustard" green/yellow. /Songs about Schoolgirls/ Pixel and Sayaka take their relationship to the next level. Meanwhile, Devo, Toko and Makoto try to write a song together. 'Trivia' *- /Luan vs. Crazy Courtney/ Luan sues Crazy Courtney from The Amanda Show for looking like her. 'Trivia' *Orphie is a judge in this episode. /Peachy Pixel/ Pixel begins to obsess over peaches. Meanwhile, Makoto attempts to swing from a chandellier without falling down. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the first on-screen injury. In addition, Makoto mimics the "Sssss... ahhh!" scene from Family Guy when he falls off the chandellier. /The Third Of The Disco Games/ Lynn suggests that the disco should have a third Disco Games, as well as an anthem. 'Trivia' *This is the anthem . It was sung by Chihiro, Monkuma, Lana, Makoto, Lynn, Peanut and Usami. Everyone takes a role of who appeared in the song. **Monokuma in Pitbull's role **Usami in Jennifer Lopez's role **Lynn in Shakira's role **Peanut in the "Wow, he really does." guy's role (at the 0:09 mark of the song) ** Lana in Dr. Evil's role (at the 1:13 mark of the song) ** Makoto in the FIFA executive's role (at the 1:29 mark of the song) **Chihiro in the FIFA soccer player's role. (at the 2:19 mark of the song) *We learn that Pixel is good at tennis. /Got Milk?/ After the disco has run out of milk during a day when nearby grocery stores and other businesses except the disco have gone on strike, Peanut must run out to a stray field of cows, milk each and every one of them, and collect the milk in jars so that he, as a milkman, brings the disco more milk. 'Trivia' *This tune plays in the background during the scene when Peanut walks back to the disco carrying the milk bottles. *Orphie is a farmer in this episode. /Disco Aquarium/ Come to Peanut Otter's Disco (and restaurant)! Reformed into a giant aquarium for one day and one day only! Scuba gear and ray gun are recommended. Peanut Otter's Disco is not responsible for damage to people or property. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *All characters are seen wearing scuba gear in this episode. *Orphie is a scuba diver in this episode. /Disco Guy/ The Griffin family, Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie and Brian, visit the disco. And they bring a sex-crazed friend. Pixel and the Dangan Ronpa characters go out to eat and see a movie. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut of Chisa, Chiaki, Ibuki, Sonia, Teruteru, Mikan and Hiyoko. *At the movie theater, posters for Moana, Sing and Boss Baby are visible. /Sexy Love/ Sailor Jupiter gets pregnant with Cleo's kitten... for some reason. Wait, what? 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debuts of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mini Moon. *Orphie is a plumber with a Brooklyn accent in this episode, and when Sailor Jupiter's kitten child gets stuck during delivery, Orphie pulls the baby out with his plunger. *The scene where Sailor Jupiter gives birth to her kitten child is cut in most releases, instead showing close-ups of the characters as they cringe at what they see before them. It's uncut on the Peanut Otter's Disco: Aloha, A Snackbar! DVD, though. *This tune plays in the background during the scene when Sailor Jupiter is walked by Jelly Otter to the hospital. Season 4 /Kimber and Stormer's Marriage/ Kimber and Stormer get married. 'Trivia' *The writing staff was hospitalized after the first grog following the episode's completion. The hospital is still under construction. *Orphie is a mad scientist in this episode. /Business Trip!/ The Otter Trio, Devo, Cleo, Beach Bear, Pixel, Mitzi Mozzarella, Arlene, Jem and the Holograms, and Grubby go on a business trip to Chile. Meanwhile, Funshine Bear is left in charge of the disco. 'Trivia' *Devo are dressed in their outfits from the first Post-Post Modern Man video, and stay that way for the rest of the series. *Pixel wears a Judge Judy outfit for the business trip. Because of this, she forces everyone to call her "Pixel Sheindlin." /Attack of the Tikis/ When an Aztec priest turns the disco staff into statues, it's up to Miroir and the other self-inserts to find the curse-removing gem located right at the darkest depths of the disco's basement. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *Ads for The Legend of Zelda: Rhythmic Mythology are among the clutter found in the disco basement. *This episode marks the debut of Mallow's Paras and Morelull. /Ice Cream Parlour/ To beat the summer heat, Lusamine suggests serving soft-serve ice cream at the restaurant. Consequently, the disco staff provide her with the needed ice cream machine, not knowing of the minor faults that it has... 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Lana's Shellder and Chinchou. *Orphie is a guy in a Speedo in this episode. /Da Noobz/ The SuperNoobs bring a Canadian street gang to the disco. 'Trivia' *Guest stars include Patrick Stump and Greg Cipes. *Orphie is Mr. Manners, a British aristocrat. One point of this episode, he tells Roach that it was impolite for his parents to name him after an insect at birth, because it is so unrealistic and stupid to have that name. *Pixel calls Roach a "cock" several times in the episode, because if you put "cock" and "roach" together, you get "cockroach". *Kevin transforms into three animals in this episode. A elephant, a hummingbird, and an arctic hare. /Africa! Africa!/ Pixel brings some malnourished African kids to the disco and lets them stay. Meanwhile, Marco becomes a McDonald's worker for a day. 'Trivia' *This episode was banned in Nigeria. *Orphie is a black stereotypical gangster in this episode. *Marco was originally going to be a nudist, but due to controversy, the idea was scrapped at the last second. /The Lanashack/ Lana decides to create a group full of Pokemon lovers, and forces Mallow to help her make this become a reality. 'Trivia' *This episode is a poorly-disguised pilot for The Lanashack. /Baby Beans/ The Otter trio and Lusamine start a K-pop band called 아기 콩 (lit. Baby Beans) 'Trivia' *Hyuna, a Korean singer, makes a guest appearance. /*OUTOFSYNC/ Devo, Fred Schneider, Dook LaRue, and Lane Loud start a boy band called *OUTOFSYNC. 'Trivia' *This episode features Devo's most screen-time. *It also marks the debut of Lane Loud. /Linka Loud's Person Of The Hour/ Linka starts a show where the premise is to roast people. Also, Ibuki co-hosts and Devo perform a musical number with Chaiki. Guest stars including Spinal Tap and various characters from across different forms of media were scheduled to appear on the show... but when the show finally airs, audiences are outraged to discover Spinal Tap got prominent showings and only Cleo actually appeared. A riot beaks out, which when ended, is blamed squarely on Linka Lod. As a result her show was pulled off air after only its first episode. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut of Linka Loud. /Ibukakke/ Ibuki starts a rock band called "Ibukakke" with Makoto and Aoi where they sing about sexual stuff and get banned from the disco for a bit. 'Trivia' *This episode was temporarily banned in Canada because it poked fun at the Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau. *This marks the first episode where Pixel doesn't speak. /The Son Also Draws/ Cleo is ejected from the Lazy Scouts, and the Otter Trio drive the cast to Scout headquarters to get her readmitted. During a rest stop at a Native American casino, Luan gambles away Fred Schneider's 20-seating Cadillac. Devo pretend to be members of the tribe in an attempt to get it back, and are sent on a vision quest to prove their heritage, giving them and Luan an opportunity to bond. 'Trivia' *This episode is a rewrite of the Family Guy episode of the same name. *This episode was banned in Mexico, Sweden, and Canada because it poked fun at those countries at the end of the episode. /Luan's Shampoo Sale/ On a verge to make money to buy new backup microphones for stand up, Luan sells shampoo to everyone at the disco in hopes of raising 100,000 dollars. 'Trivia' *The cow goes moo /Speedos/ Makoto buys a new pair of Speedos after his original pair was stolen by Josh 1 of Devo. Meanwhile, Pixel makes a cover of Chinese Food by Allison Gould - and it turns out to be better than the original. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the first time Pixel actually sings. /MARCO DIED!/ Marco commits suicide. 'Trivia' *This episode is a rewrite of that one Wayside fanfic where Todd dies from cancer and Maurecia commits suicide. *Orphie is a doctor. /The Big Question/ Pixel and Sayaka get engaged. But Ibuki and Makoto try to boycott their wedding plans. 'Trivia' *The American Family Association's One Million Moms project called for a boycott of TV Central and RandomTV because of this episode, so the producers sued them and won. /Callie's Big Episode/ The camera is glued to Callie's face. 'Trivia' *Woah! *Is it Saturday night already? /The Funeral/ Marco's funeral is held at the disco and Celestia Ludenberg crashes the event and brings everyone to go gamble. 'Trivia' *Celestia is killed at the end of the episode. *Orphie is a British teacher in this episode. *It's revealed that Orphie inherited his changing personalities from his mother, whom was killed by Team Rocket. *A fictionalized version of Malala Yousafzai appears at the funeral. She is referred to as "That Pakistani girl who keeps winning Nobel Peace Prizes because of education's supposed wonders." /Let's Lighten the Mood!/ The Otter Trio try to lighten the mood. 'Trivia' *Callie Briggs is seen having incest sexy times with Felinia onscreen in this episode. /Special Day/ Peanut, Jelly and, to extent, Butter, remodel the already impressive disco to celebrate how successful it has been over the course of several months. 'Trivia' *It is revealed in this episode that Lillie joined The Lanashack. /Bring Back The Gambler!/ Celestia's ghost comes back to the disco. 'Trivia' *Celestia gets killed again. /IT'S THE PIXELSHACK/ Pixel starts a group with the Dangan Ronpa characters, and Lana sues her. Then Phil, Jack, Horatio, and Tito Dick sue both of them. 'Trivia' *This episode has the debuts of Artie Antlers and Dolli Dimples. /Happy Wife, Happy Life/ Pixel and Sayaka finally get married, much to the dismay of Ibuki and Makoto. 'Trivia' *The wedding took place on the set of Happy Days. Don't ask. Season 5 /Singing Stars!/ To celebrate the 5-season milestone, Peanut hosts a singing competition! 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. /Honeymoon/ Pixel and Sayaka go on their honeymoon and bring all the characters along with them on their trip around the world. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut of Lincoln's girlfriend Ronnie. /Bear Not On Board/ When the Dangan Ronpa characters go on a road trip to Halifax, Nova Scotia, they accidentally leave Monokuma behind. Meanwhile, Bella attempts to be the first person on the sun. 'Trivia' *Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex plays as the DR characters drive around the city to Halifax. /Direct TV/ As punishment for continuously badgering her, Pixel throws Lixep into the basement with bread, water, and an old TV - and the only thing Lixep can watch is the Direct TV Guide Information DVD. 'Trivia' *The whole thing turns out that it wasn't Lixep's fault - it was Bubsy's, because Bubsy hypnotized Lixep to do his every bidding. *A musical number performed by Pixel and Lixep at the end of the episode has them sing this song. /Point o' Pixel/ The whole episode is in Pixel's point of view. 'Trivia' *In the 3:12 mark of the episode, Marco's apparition comes to meet Pixel while she is walking in the street to the local McDonald's. *Makoto gets fused with a pineapple, but switches back to human at the end of the episode. /Time-Space Traveller/ After SOMEONE accidentally destroys the space-time continuum in the disco, Miroir joins Lana, Mallow, Lusamine, Lillie, Susie and the otters in a journey to restore all of time. 'Trivia' *This is the first episode to date where the cast change outfits frequently, likely to match the time periods they travel to. /The Peanut Otter Posse/ Peanut starts a variety TV show with his sister Jelly and most of the people at the disco called "The Peanut Otter Posse". How will it work out? 'Trivia' *"The Peanut Otter Posse" is an obvious parody of The Mickey Mouse Club. /Orphie's Girlfriend/ Orphie finds a female Marowak named Orla, who is impressed by his changing personality. Trivia *Orphie's personalities are in this order: **Pirate **Mr. Manners **The Flying Spaghetti Monster **Cowboy **French disguise (with poodle) **Snoop Dogg **80's glam rocker *Devo does not have any instruments. /Lix-Chan/ Lixep becomes a Chris-Chan 2.0. 'Trivia' *TBA /Too Much Panic, Not Enough Disco/ Due to popular demand and pressure from Miroir's older sister, Panic! at the Disco come back to the disco for the sake of a live performance. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the first mention of Miroir's sister. /Bakery Bravery/ With Jelly's and Butter's birthdays coming up, Lusamine and Peanut decide it would be fun to make them special birthday meals. At much the same time, Miroir is trying to complete an insane bullet hell shooter called "Strato Patrol EOS". 'Trivia' *Strato Patrol EOS is a parody of the Minigame of the same name from the 2011 video game Kirby Mass Attack. /Baby Beans Is Back In Business!!/ The Baby Beans band from the episode "Baby Beans", consisting of the Otter trio and Lusamine releases their second song with some help from BTS, Crayon Pop, Hyuna, Hello Venus and Blackpink. 'Trivia' *. /The Rock-afire is Back In Business as Well!/ Mitzi, Beach Bear, Rolfe DeWolfe, and Dook LaRue reform the Rock-afire Explosion. 'Trivia' *An obscene scene of Duke Nukem lecturing Devo, The B-52's, Jem and the Holograms, and the Rock-afire Explosion about terrorist attacks while performing the Birthday Candle Dance naked while shooting his AK-47 at the ground was cut. However, it can be seen in full on the Complete Series 5 DVD (which led to the Series 5 DVD being rated 15). *This episode is basically a sequel to "Baby Beans is Back In Business!!" but with The Rock-afire Explosion. /Spanish Lullaby/ Madonna returns to the disco for the sake of performing a Spanish lullaby, which is SO good that some of the male characters end up falling in love with her. 'Trivia' *Devo are mentioned, but do not appear in this episode. /Catillac Cats/ Cleo and Riff-Raff found a music group called "The Catillac Cats", with Hector and Wordsworth as DJs. Roxie and Dixie end up becoming SO angered by the fact they aren't included that they start a full-scale war in the disco. 'Trivia' *Only Cleo, Riff-Raff, Hector, Wordsworth, Roxie and Dixie appear in this episode, save for some cameos from other characters. *This episode has the debut of Mungo. /Ball Sports/ Three friends who end up in a trivial argument compete in three-way ball sports to see which one stands up top. Out of Peanut, Jelly and Butter, who will win? 'Trivia' *Only the Otters, Orphie (in sports announcer disguise), the Ten Kirbies and Miroir appear in this episode (the last of which is only there as a referee). *When a Kirby gets hit by a ball in this episode, he changes in colour from pink to blue. /Kirby Quest/ When some meanie forcefully closes down the disco for no reason, the ten Kirbies join Miroir on a quest through time to reach and stop them. 'Trivia' *The waves of enemies that Miroir and the Kirbies fight during their trip through time are as follows. Their power levels have also been listed because why not? **One Beanbon (40 PL) **One Waddle Dee (80 PL) **Two Beanbons (80 PL) **One Bugzzy (240 PL) **One Big Beanbon (340 PL) **Two Oohroohs (500 PL) **Chef Kawazaki (100 PL) **One Giant Beanbon (800 PL) **Four Waddle Dees and One Waddle Doo (520 PL) **King Dedede (2200 PL) **One Waddle Dee (80 PL) **Two Stacti (180 PL) **One Bonkers (300 PL) **Four Stacti (360 PL) **Four Waddle Dees and One Waddle Doo (520 PL) **Two Grindarrs (1000 PL) **Max Flexer (330 PL) **Five Bombots (600 PL) **Four Capsule J2s (1080 PL) **HR-D3 (2500 PL) **Two Squishies (160 PL) **One Capsule J2 (270 PL) **One Squishy, One Flotzo and One Sweet Stuff (670 PL) **Two Ice Noserunts (300 PL) **Two Big Beanbons (680 PL) **One Mr. Frosty, Two Oohroohs (980 PL) **Chef Shiitake (400 PL) **One Mace Knight, One Javelin Knight, One Axe Knight, One Trident Knight (1440 PL) **One Sword Knight, One Blade Knight (1470 PL) **Meta Knight (2600 PL) **Daroach (222 PL) **Five Beanbons (200 PL) **One Squishy, One Flotzo and One Sweet Stuff (670 PL) **Five Bombots (600 PL) **King Dedede (2200 PL) **Three Bugzzies (720 PL) **One Bonkers, Two Oohroohs (800 PL) **One Mr. Frosty, Two Ice Noserunts (780 PL) **Meta Knight, One Sword Knight, One Blade Knight (4070 PL) **Dark Matter (5000 PL) *Miroir wears special laser headgear which scans power levels in this episode. /Disco Sing-a-Long/ Everyone in the disco make a sing-a-long, encouraging the audience to sing the latest hit songs with them! 'Trivia' *All characters are dressed for a party in this episode. Season 6 /The Disco is Back in Business!/ The disco is brought back after a year of being closed. 'Trivia' *The day after this episode premiered, the cast and crew were honored with the Presidential Medal of Freedom for "giving way to realistic animation through the screen with proper technology, and creating a whole new base for animation business and process." *From this episode on, Gaumont Animation animates the show. /Horror of Horror/ In this non-canon episode, the Otter Trio die in a car accident and their ghosts haunt the disco. Devo throw their tour to a dark-themed imagination, where ghosts and mummies, with Duke Nukem under command, demands their spiritual dimension as a gift to the collapsing universe. Callie Briggs hears horrifying sounds from Cleo's house, and sees Cleo as she meditates and comes into contact with the Otter Trio. Suddenly, Callie is captured by vampires who eats her, just before Devo's vast spiritual dimension collapses on them as Duke Nukem melts down. The universe is ended in a Red Giant event, and then Jelly Otter wakes up to discover that the entire episode was all a dream. 'Trivia' *Due to its dark theme and constant violence, this episode has a rating of TV-MA and is banned from TV Central and RandomTV. It airs on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim on a semi-regular basis. Children under 14 are not allowed to watch this episode. It airs on YTV in Canada every Halloween heavily edited. *Orphie is a vampire called Orphula, parody of Dracula, in this episode /Red, Blue and You/ Peanut and Cleo team up with Steven Tyler and make a sequel to Steven's song "Red, White and You". 'Trivia' * /Will You Slam With The Best or Jam With The Rest!?/ Lynn suggests that Peanut should add a gymnasium/fitness room to the disco and it doesn't go over well as most people don't agree with Lynn's idea. 'Trivia' *Orphie is an athlete called Orphie Jordan, a parody a Micheal Jordan in this episode. /Spoke Too Toon/ After being knocked out very cold, Peanut starts seeing his disco, himself, and the folks there as a 1930s-style environment and rubber-hosed, pie-eyed cartoon characters after waking up. Will he mentally return to the normal world? 'Trivia' *After Peanut wakes up from his unconscious state, the art style shifts to one that is PAINSTAKINGLY made to closely look like an early Mickey Mouse cartoon. /Peepo/ A pea pod grows in the heart of the disco, and it's first visitor is Mona. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debuts of Mona and Byakuya. /Autotuned/ Lixep buys a headseat that makes her voice sound autotuned. 'Trivia' * /The Future!/ Sayaka and Makoto decide to build a time machine. 'Trivia' *Orphie dresses up as Marty McFly in this episode. /Burning by the Computer/ Jelly Otter and the disco attendees plan to give Peanut Otter a cake for his birthday. The year before Jelly got him sunflowers, ending up with Peanut sneezing due to his allergies. The cake for Peanut's birthday goes missing. Inspector Gadget accidentally plants evidence that lead to the disco security guards (save for T-Bone and Razor) being jailed. The disco staff and attendees must solve the riddle of the swiped sweets to save their friends. 'Trivia' *This episode is a rewrite of the LazyTown episode "Swiped Sweets" *Orphie is a chef in this episode. /Linka Loud's Person Of The Hour 2/ Linka Loud and his "I Have Boobs, You Must Obey!" Army invades her original studio which is broadcasting a morning talk show with the worst humor imaginable. She then forces the producers to bring back her show on the air. The producers reluctantly give Linka a second chance. 'Trivia' *The reason why the said guests didn't appear on the show was because some idiot recorded over a few clips of the only tape of Linka Loud's Person Of The Hour with various other shows. Booji Boy was also late for the show because he was too busy holding a stupid sign calling homosexuality a sin for a local church. /These Bathrooms are Mine/ Stingy thought it would be a good idea to block the bathroom doors and claim the bathrooms as his. Can the disco make him unblock the bathroom doors? Trivia *Orphie is the Angry Sun from Super Mario Bros. 3 in this episode, and when he wets himself, he shouts that he wants to burn him and shove his piggy bank down his windpipe, and he'll poop fire on his grave, then find Stingy's parents, kill them and then poop fire on their graves, then the Otter Trio try to calm him down. *Devo doesn't have any instruments /NEDM/ Peanut Otter has a nightmare where Happycat NEDMs all the characters, so the disco staff and attendees go on a trip to destroy Wackypedia. Trivia *Due to its inappropriate theme and constant violence, this episode has a rating of TV-MA-DLSV and is banned from TV Central and RandomTV. It airs on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim and on MTV on a semi-regular basis. Children under 18 are not allowed to watch this episode. /Brawlball/ After the nightmare of last episode, Peanut gets his next nutty idea (I regret nothing) from Miroir, that being to turn the disco into a giant pinball game for the day, where the visitors ride around on specially made skateboards. It even has multiple layouts situated in the basement! Trivia *This episode marks the second mention of Miroir's sister, who gave him the idea to turn the disco into a pinball game. /Return of the Tikis/ The Tikis come back and cast a spell on the disco which, instead of turning everyone to stone, turns the disco into a Mayan Temple with no music value, no flashing dance floor, no disco ball and NO RESTAURANT. Can the self-inserts break the spell? Trivia *An advert for Kirby's Yarn Adventure is seen taped to the wall at the start of the episode, but gets removed by the Tikis' spell. /Attack on the Tikis/ After last episode's events, the self-inserts and the Otter Trio go back in time to destroy the Maya civilization and the Aztecs to prevent the Tikis from last episode and "Attack of the Tikis" from ever coming to the disco. However, when they f k up the space-time continuum, they must go back in time to prevent them from being destroyed. Trivia *A promotional photo for Devo's Total Devo album is seen taped to the wall at the start of the episode. *Cleo's line "And I missed the 9/11 Truth movement march, because my bike got a flat!" is considered one of the series' funniest lines. /Requiem of the Ethereal Gates/ The self-inserts miss Marco and want to bring him back, so by crossing over into the so-called "Ethereal Gates" using Traveller's Tea. They then bring Marco's spirit back, much to the joy of his presumable girlfriend (after Pixel broke up with him), Star Butterfly. But the Keeper of the Gates states that Marco must return to the Land of the Deceased in three days. Can the Disco make the most out of his temporary return? 'Trivia' *Marco's ethereal form is identical to his physical form, but made of bright blue light energy. *This episode marks the debut of Star Butterfly. /Home Improvement/ Pixel and Sayaka decide to give the disco a temporary look with aquariums for floors, but it turns out to be less successful than when the disco was genuinely turned into an aquarium when a flood happens. Meanwhile, the cast of F Is For Family guest star on Linka Loud's Person of The Hour, and the ten Kirbies are trying to repair the broken game machines in the disco. 'Trivia' *Orphie is a builder in this episode. /The Ba-Nay-Nay!/ Devo and Chisa find a magic banana while digging, and bring it into the disco.. but what they don't know is that the banana is cursed. Meanwhile, Luan buys microphones and Peanut pawns them off without Luan's knowledge to pay the electricity bill. 'Trivia' * /Dad's The Word!/ Pixel's homophobic father visits the disco and Pixel tries to hide her and Sayaka's relationship from him. 'Trivia' * Pixel's father's theme song is "One in a Million" by Guns N' Roses. At the end of the episode, Axl Rose appears and tells viewers that race equalization and same sex-marriage and gay adoption are all "meh, alright." /Multiplex!/ Sonia and Teruteru decide to build a multiplex in front of the disco and "unintentionally" pirate/steal the movies they show. 'Trivia' * /White Iverson/ Post Malone visits the disco. 'Trivia' *TBA /Super Secret Recipes/ Lusamine decides that the disco's restaurant needs to be more civilised, so she gives it proper menus, a refurbishment and a limited time offer on cupcakes. 'Trivia' *Lusamine is dressed like your average female chef in this episode, as is Lillie. *Orphie is a chef. /Peanut Otter's Viewer Q&A 2/ The entire cast answer more questions sent in by the viewers. 'Trivia' *Devo do not have instruments in this episode. /Linka Loud's Person Of The Hour 3/ Linka's guests are KISS and the cast of Moonman and Friends. 'Trivia' *All the scenes with Moon Man and the cast of Moonman and Friends are cut on some releases, instead showing close-ups of the studio audience as they cringe at every racist thing uttered by them. /Ghostbusters/ Makoto, Ibuki, Teruteru and Sonia start their own Ghostbusters team after they watch too many episodes of Ghost Adventures, as well as Ghostbusters movies. Meanwhile, Lincoln attempts to win Ronnie over from a smooth-talking Spanish guy, and Luan and Luna break up with each other in order to persue the path of... uh... not being homosexual, I guess? 'Trivia' *This marks the second pair of characters who break up with each other (Luan and Luna), the first being Pixel and Marco. *Orphie is a plumber in this episode, and has a vaccum on his back, referencing Luigi's Mansion. /Blade Blitz/ The Ten Kirbies bring Blade Boy merchandise, and everyone goes viral over the series. Such then leads to several attendants of the disco arguing over what is the "best" Blade Boy game, a topic which is highly subjective, forcing the otters to calm them all down. 'Trivia' *Miroir is revealed to have a 3DS in this episode. /Super Special Taste/ Pixel complains that the fudge that is being sold at the restaurant doesn't taste so great, so Lusamine decides to mix some Gijira Extract, a magical spice that makes things taste great, in her next batch of fudge. As a side effect, however, Pixel ends up hallucinating and thinking everyone is food! 'Trivia' *Only, Pixel, Lusamine, Lillie, Susie and a couple of other characters appear in this episode. /Oh God/ A ghost of a conservative Christian nutjob comes to haunt the disco. 'Trivia' *It is revealed that Pixel is good at checkers. /Firework Festival/ To celebrate the new year, Peanut and his sisters open up the roof of the disco and set off the best fireworks that the world has ever seen! 'Trivia' *Prior to this episode, viewers could submit ideas for fireworks that would appear in the episode. *Orphie is the Statue of Liberty in this episode. /A Top Dog/ Hollywood Dog (from the 1990 TV pilot of the same name, based on the comics by R.P. Overmyer) comes to the disco for a special visit. Jelly and Luna Loud develop an affection for him (no, it's not romantic!) and soon befriend him. 'Trivia' *Hank Azaria reprises his role as Hollywood Dog in this episode. *Orphie is a 90's rocker in this episode. /Smexy Love/ Devo begin kidnapping young little girls off the streets and use them as torture subjects in the basement. Meanwhile, Luan and Luna start dating again to be homosexual again, and Marco comes back to life FOR GOOD (don't ask me why this happened). 'Trivia' *Wackypedia is homosexual. *Orphie is a pirate in this episode. Season 7 /The Leaf Gang/ The people at the disco release a TV Show called The Leaf Gang, starring Miroir as the hero, the Kirbies as his companions, Mallow as a Stactus, Lana as a Beanbon, Lillie as a butterfly and a robot drone as itself. 'Trivia' *After this episode became a hit, production began on making the Leaf Gang a legitimate TV show of its own. /Nice Shirt/ Sayaka buys a new shirt and Pixel becomes obsessed. Also, Devo attempt to write a song about stock market crashes and Teruteru decides to steal movies from the local Blockbuster. 'Trivia' /Linka Loud's Person Of The Hour 4 - We've Got Out Own Show Now!/ Linka Loud announces that her TV series, Linka Loud's Person Of The Hour, has her own show. 'Trivia' *This marks the pilot of Linka Loud's Person of The Hour, which serves as a Peanut Otter's Disco spin-off. /Field Frenzy/ Moles, monkeys, trees and spiked balls invade the disco, wishing to turn it into a national park, forcing the Kirbies to fight them off. Meanwhile, Mordecai joins the Otter Trio in fixing the technology which prevents the new retractable roof from opening up. 'Trivia' *Due to an error, Kirbies who get hurt in this episode turn white instead of the usual blue. /The World According to Orphie/ This episode is in the point of view of Orphie. 'Trivia' *This episode is similar to Point o'Pixel, but with Orphie's point of view. *Orphie's personalites are in this order: **Normal **Boxers with crutches (later with bra) **Pirate **Angry Sun **80's glam rocker **Pokémon Trainer **Marty McFly /Second Star/ The self-inserts and the Kirbies find the disco's second basement level, which is outlined with a forest, desert ruins, a shipwreck and even a volcanic graveyard. But when they unintentionally set off a chain reaction which leads to basement level two filling up with a dark void, they need to find a way to preserve this beautiful floor! 'Trivia' *Only the self-inserts and the Kirbies appear in this episode. *Miroir wears his laser headgear in this episode, although since the headgear's debut he has upgraded it so that it can analyse any kind of object and its properties. *Orphie is normal in his pajamas, and appears as a cameo when he tells Kirbies and the self inserts to keep it down, because he was trying to get to sleep under there. Miroir tells himself that he didn't know Orphie lived under there. /The Yo Mama-rathon/ Peanut hosts a Yo Mama-rathon, an event in which the contestant who makes the most and funniest Yo Mama jokes within an hour wins a gift card for Starbucks. 'Trivia' *Devo only appears in this episode as a cameo. *Orphie appears as a pirate, and tells pirate related Yo Mama jokes in this episode. /Trapped/ The Otter Trio, Orphie, Orla, and Pixel get trapped in the basement. 'Trivia' *Much alike a scene from the Family Guy episode "Seahorse Seashell Party", Pixel hums "Whip It" by Devo. *Orphie is Mr. Manners. /K i r i g i r i/ One more Dangan Ronpa character comes to the disco - Kyoko Kirigiri. 'Trivia' *TBA /Bullet Hell Bonus/ After being inspired by the popular bullet hell shooter "Strato Patrol EOS", Miroir gives Peanut the idea to trap the attendants of the disco in a replica of a bullet hell shooter, so he does exactly that. 'Trivia' *Posters for Touhou 6: Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil are seen on the walls of the disco. /Bagel Burger On Rye!/ After Pixel helps Lusamine, Lillie, Nebby and Shiron out at the disco restaurant, Pixel comes up with a new recipe - which fails poorly. 'Trivia' *This marks the debut of Shiron, Lillie's Alolan Vulpix. /Crocodile Screwy/ Screwy proves that he is fit to work at the disco by showing Peanut and the rest that he can wrestle five vicious baby crocodiles at once. With one herculean challenge at hand, will Screwy be accepted at last? 'Trivia' *The episode's title is a reference to Crocodile Dundee. Disco Inferno - Literally A fire accidentally breaks out in the disco, and it gradually spreads throughout. Can Peanut, his sisters, and everyone get out to safety before anyone gets hurt? What will the aftermath be like? (Spoiler alert: It's Frank Zappa at the Montreux Casino in 1971 all over again) 'Trivia' *The episode title is a reference to the 1976 song of the same name. *At the end of the episode, the disco is rebuilt and is bigger than ever. *Orphie is a firefighter in this episode. /Honk/ Teruteru buys an airhorn for no reason. 'Trivia' *TBA /Bounce Bounce/ Dook LaRue, Luna Loud, Bridget, Riff-Raff, and Steve form a Italo-Disco group called Bounce Bounce after listening to way too many VideoKids, Fun Fun, Scotch, and P. Lion records. 'Trivia' *Honk honk. /Presidential Candidate Nightmare/ Ronnie has a nightmare where Lincoln becomes a redneck and votes for Donald Trump. 'Trivia' *TBA /It Came From Venus!/ An extraterrestrial, monstrous Venus Fly Trap is about to invade the disco, and it's up to the self-inserts to stop this beast! 'Trivia' *TBA /Bad Connection! BAD CONNECTION!/ The disco and its restaurant lose internet connection after working perfectly since the disco's construction. One of the Kirbies suspects that the internet was stolen, so they organise a group who go out to catch the culprit and bring their internet back. 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. /The Kirby Quiz Challenge/ A "Kirby Quiz" is hosted by the ten Kirbies, and the guests battle it out to see who will win the grand prize of two hundred thousand dollars (spoiler alert: Lusamine and Lillie win, while Lana and Mallow come second). 'Trivia' *Devo do not appear in this episode. /Stuck In Rapsittie/ After Orphie, Linka, Pixel, Lincoln, Booji Boy and Sayaka watch the horrid abomination known as "Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe In Santa" (in the middle of APRIL) and the TV somehow sucks them into the Rapsittie world, with discombobulated CGI and all. 'Trivia' *After being transported, Orphie, Linka, Pixel, Lincoln, Booji Boy and Sayaka are changed to look like the Rapsittie Street Kids character designs. *Devo are breifly mentioned. /I Can Get Away With Anything!/ Makoto finds himself in a world that is essentially the eyes of a man hallucinating on acid, which makes him believe he can get away with anything -- until he gets arrested for stealing a bunch of puppies from the pet store. Trivia *boom /It's Not Hard Going Green/ When Peanut receives complaints from a local environmental agency that the disco is too damaging to the environment, he and his sisters take measures to make the disco eco-friendly. Trivia *Orphie is a park ranger in this episode. /I Can't Breathe!/ Sonia suddenly stops breathing and has to go to the hospital. Also, Pixel earns herself (alongside Sayaka and Makoto) a job at the disco restaurant with Lusamine, Lillie, Nebby and Shiron, and as a group, they bake a get-well-soon cake for Sonia. 'Trivia' *When Pixel, Lusamine, Sayaka, Lillie, Nebby and Shiron cook a cake together, an instrumental versionCooking By The Book from LazyTown plays in the background. **Halfway into baking the cake, they have a food fight. *Orphie is Mr. Manners in this episode. /Miss Disco!/ Against her will, the Otter trio force Lillie to compete in a home-made beauty pageant. 'Trivia' * /The Great Outdoors/ After Pixel, Orphie, Orla, Shiron, Nebby, Lusamine, Lillie, the Otter trio and Sayaka go on a camping trip, the other Dangan Ronpa characters are left in charge of the disco. While on the trip, Pixel and Sayaka adopt a Kanto Vulpix named Flare. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut of Flare. *Orphie is Max from Camp Camp in this episode. *Shiron is shown to dislike Flare with a feiry passion of a thousand suns. However, Flare and Orphie get along just fine. /Kitten Trouble/ The disco has to look after Sailor Jupiter's kitten baby. Trivia *Orphie is a pirate. /Hoverboard Dance Party!/ After Jelly spends thousands of dollars worth of hoverboards, she hosts a hoverboard party which is essentially a rave. 'Trivia' * Devo are dressed in jogging suits with energy domes. /The Funfair!/ Pixel, Makoto, Sayaka, Kyoko, Byakuya, the Otter trio, Lusamine, Lillie, Shiron, Nebby, Flare and Kevin spend the day at an amusement park and Kyoko helps Baby Butter overcome her fear of being on a rollercoaster. 'Trivia' *TBA /Bids Fare Well/ Peanut starts an auction for various '50s-'70s goods at the disco. Unfortunately, though, this corrupts Peanut's mind into being a stingy jerk who would overreact to even a little penny, making the auction go haywire. Will he become stable again? Trivia *Peanut's behavior after his corruption is satire of Mr. Krabs' in modern SpongeBob (pre-season 9). /Disco Dunderheads/ The Three Stooges come back from hell (with the devil) and visit the disco. Trivia *Sean Hayes, Will Sasso, and Chris Diamantopoulos reprise their roles as Larry, Curly, and Moe from the 2012 The Three Stooges film. *The scene where Kimber and Stormer catch fire, when played backwards, has them screaming "Illuminati" repeatedly. /That Meddling Kids World!/ PB&J and the others discover the Kids World's Adventures Wiki. How would they react? Trivia *The name of the episode is a reference to the Scooby-Doo comment "Meddling Kids". /World of Beauty/ The girls decide to sneak into the disco at night and fill it with flowers. Will the guys approve of their actions? Trivia *We learn that Lana's favourite flower is the water lily. *We learn that Mallow's favourite flower is the garden rose. *Instead of flowers, Pixel decorates the disco with whale emoji cut-outs and pineapples, because frick you. Season 8 /The Despair Fields/ Junko teams up with Monokuma and they both try to turn the disco into a killing game, much alike Hope's Peak before it was rebuilt. /Longrun/ To celebrate how long the show has been successfully running for, EVERYONE in the disco is invited to a huge party. And while it STARTS to be super-fun, halfway through the party the snacks run out (which is highly unusual as the disco never run out of anything). Trivia *Every character is dressed for a party in this episode. /4/20/ The Nutshack cast stop by the disco and Phil tries to legalize weed. 'Trivia' *This episode is deemed controversial in several countries, due to Phil's attempt to legalise weed. *Orphie is Snoop Dogg in this episode. *Peanut Otter references Mushrooms by saying that "I doesn't want a repeat that Pixel's so high...", before Jelly interrupts him, due to not wanting to repeat the incident. /Madcap Mania/ The soft-serve ice cream machine at the restaurant gets broken down, Miroir buys a fencing sword, Star and Marco go out on a date and the Kirbies develop an obsession for Final Fantasy, all in one episode! 'Trivia' *This episode has the most plots out of any episode to date, with a total of four. /Peanutbucks/ Peanut and Lusamine decide to build a coffee shop into the disco - which turns out to be a total bomb. 'Trivia' *The tea and coffee preferences for all of the characters are as follows... **Miroir: Likes a lot of milk in his tea. **Lusamine: Cream and two sugars. **Lillie: Cream and one sugar. /200!/ To celebrate, the entire cast go on a musical trip to Japan. 'Trivia' *Here is a list of songs the cast sang: **Let Me Love You - DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber (sung by Makoto and Teruteru) **Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch (sung by Pixel) **Let Me Tickle Your Fancy - Jermaine Jackson ft. Spud & Pud Devo (sung by Cleo and Dook LaRue) /Orphie and Orla Get Married/ In this 1 hour special, Orphie is marrying Orla, and the disco celebrates. Trivia *Orphie is Mr. Manners in this episode *All characters are dressed in a fancy way. /Let's Play Football!/ Peanut and Lynn hold a football tournament. 'Trivia' *We learn that Miroir despises football. /Blackout!/ After the power goes out, Peanut tells the cast his interpretation of various fairytales, with different characters taking the roles of the fairytale characters. 'Trivia' *The idea of this episode may be based on the "Laugh it Up, Fuzzball" miniseries. /Metroids and Fusion/ To celebrate the 15th anniversary of Metroid Fusion, a 2002 Platformer for the Game Boy Advance that HAPPENS to be Miroir's third favourite game of all time (behind Sonic Colours and Final Fantasy VI), Peanut, after demand from Miroir, the Kirbies and several other people, makes a genuine replica of the BSL from Metroid Fusion that floats above the disco. But after the one-day celebration, he has to take it down, but doesn't know how to do so... 'Trivia' *Peanut, Jelly and Butter all wear what looks like Samus' Fusion Suit from Metroid Fusion during the party, with Peanut wearing a purple version, Jelly wearing a green version and Butter wearing a blue version. /Urban Baby Otter/ Filthy Frank comes and hurts Baby Butter's feelings. As the little otter gets away, Frank chases her down until he loses sight of her. Then, Baby Butter ends up at a nearby city and lives there.....Until her older siblings find her and take her back to the disco. Trivia *The episode pays an obvious homage to the Cartoon Cartoon Sheep in the Big City. Also, halfway during the chase scene, the art style even shifts to a Mo Willems style. *Orphie is a detective in this episode. /A Day Of Despair/ Makoto and Kyoko get married, and Junko tries to mess up the honeymoon. 'Trivia' *This marks the first episode Pixel cries out loud. /Ball Pit!/ Peanut decides to put a sensory room in the disco, with an aquarium, swings, a ball pit and a small pool. The dream dies down when numerous disco attendees complain that Chiaki and Chisa are hogging the ball pit. 'Trivia' *The sensory room doesn't get demolished, but doesn't appear much in later episodes. /Projectors?/ Miroir invents a projector which turns things to life. It starts out working quite well when he just releases characters from Final Fantasy VI into the real world. But then things start to get crazy. 'Trivia' *Only Miroir, the Kirbies, the Otters and a couple of other characters appear in this episode. /Ibyogatti/ A sequel to Ibukakke, Ibuki and her home-made band come up with an on-stage alias for Ibuki, with the whole band being sued by Yo Gatti. 'Trivia' * /Kickin' Nerds In The Nose/ After all the police leave the town to take care of a drug bust in Columbia, Pixel and Lixep think it's a good idea to kick people and think they won't get caught. 'Trivia' *The title is a lyric in the song "Candy Store" from the Heathers musical. /Exercitement/ Jelly starts an '80s style fitness program called Exercitement for anyone at the disco to get fit. Meanwhile, Peanut is diagnosed with myopia by some eye doctors Jontron brought over and now needs glasses. 'Trivia' *When Peanut receives his glasses, he says "Flick, you're still not alone," a reference to the PB&J Otter episode "Eye Spy". /Final Fantasy Stories/ Miroir brings over a whole load of Final Fantasy mangas (and not only that, but Final Fantasy mangas that are legitimately good). After he begins hallucinating over how adorable the art style is, however, it's up to the Otters to knock some sense into him. 'Trivia' *The issues of the manga Miroir has are as follows... **Story Arc 1, Volumes 1-6 **Story Arc 2, Volumes 1-6 **Story Arc 2.5 "Dawn of Souls", Volumes 1-6 **Story Arc 3, Volumes 1-6 **Story Arc 4, Volumes 1-6 **Story Arc 4.5 "The After Years", Volumes 1-12 **Story Arc 5, Volumes 1-6 **Story Arc 6, Volumes 1-6 /Board Game Bonanza/ A Board Game Night is hosted in the disco. It's all fun and games until the boards fuse into a portal leading to a universe where board games come to life and sucks PB&J and the participants into it. Can they find a way out? 'Trivia' *The following board games are shown in this episode: **Scrabble **Monopoly **Chess **Yahtzee **Mancala **Battleship **Clue **Connect 4 **Chutes and Ladders **Candyland **Cranium **Operation **Sorry **Don't Wake Daddy **Girl Talk Date Line **Frustration /Be Free, My Friend!/ After Sayaka and Pixel find out Flare has a family, they release him back into the wild; Makoto becomes Kyoko's hairstylist. 'Trivia' *TBA /Make Up Your Mime/ Luan and Lincoln tutor Sydney on how to be a mime, but things don't really go as planned. Meanwhile, Peanut becomes addicted to old-school Hanna-Barbera cartoons. 'Trivia' *TBA /Can You Dig It?/ The self-inserts are curious on what it's like to be in the center of the Earth. As a result, they try to dig towards the core of the Earth, only to resurface to the disco. 'Trvia' *Miroir decides not to join the other self-inserts in digging to the centre of the Earth, mostly because he just purchased a new manga that he has been waiting nine weeks for. /Bullet Hell Blaster/ When the fictional bullet hell shooter Strato Patrol EOS is ported onto arcade machines, Miroir borrows an arcade machine from the local Arcade so that he can play it. But when he discovers that this port isn't quite the same as the version he has on his Game Boy Advance, he struggles to complete it while under the pressure of being watched. 'Trivia' *Only Miroir, Peanut, Jelly, Lana, Mallow and a few others appear in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Mallow's Fomantis and Lana's Wishiwashi. /Once Upon a Time/ In this forty-minute special, a kid named Henry Swan visits the disco with a magical storybook. And when Henry's adoptive mother, Regina Mills, kidnaps the otters, it's up to Miroir to go to Storybrooke with the Kirbies in order to rescue them. Meanwhile, Lusamine becomes interested in a place in Storybrooke called "Granny's Bed and Breakfast" and decides to implement some of its features in the disco's restaurant, and Lillie helps Henry's grandmother, Mary Margaret Blanchett, in getting an exotic bird back to its home. 'Trivia' *This episode is directly based on the TV show of the same name. DVD Releases * Peanut Otter's Disco: Girls Are Nature's Punching Bag (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Aloha, A Snackbar! (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Oh, Orphie! (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Pixel the Powerful (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Devo the Dastardly (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Cleo the Sexy (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Attack of the Tikis (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Poutine, Maple Syrup and Beavers, Oh My! (released by Cinedigm) (also availble on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Dangerous Times (released by Cinedigm) (also availble on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 1 (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 2 (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 3 (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 4 (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 5 (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 6 (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) * Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 7 (released by Cinedigm) (also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray) Category:Random Works! Category:Crossovers Category:Disco time Category:PB&J Otter Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:TV Shows Category:Fake stuff Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki